Return of the Ministry of Darkness
by DancnDiva83
Summary: The Ministry of Darkness is revived by the newest addition to the WWE, Eden Night. Odd and alluring, her one goal is to serve the leader of this dark group and bring it back to its former glory. Will she succeed in her plan?
1. Episode 1 to 3: Meeting of Fate

**EP 1**

_(The Undertaker returns to his room after just having defended his title as World Heavyweight Champion from Triple H. He takes a moment to breathe and regain his composure when there is a knock on the door.)_

**Undertaker:** Huh?_ (Vincent McMahon enters the locker room, a proud look on his face. He tries to act all chummy with the Undertaker, who keeps a very cold demeanor on.)_

**Vincent:** Hey, Undertaker. I just stopped by to tell you congratulations on the match, and to thank you for being the only person I can rely upon to put Triple H in his place.

**Undertaker:** _(Stands up, towering over Vincent.)_ I didn't do anything for you.

**Vincent:** Well, no, not directly, but defending your title and cutting Triple H down to size…it's like killing two birds with one stone. _(There is silence from the Undertaker.)_ Anyway, I think it would be great for you to have a manager again. Not Paul Bearer, of course. Someone new, who will fit well with you and work hard for you.

**Undertaker:** I don't need a manager.

**Vincent:**You may not need one, but-

**Undertaker:** _(Angrily)_ I don't want one!

**Vincent:** Now, hang on. Hang on. At least meet her before you say "No." _(Vincent moves to the doorway and calls to the person outside.)_ Eden? Eden, come on in. _(In walks Eden Night, a slightly gothic and very sexy woman. The Undertaker eyes her as he folds his arms across his chest.)_ Undertaker, I would like you to meet Eden Night.

**Eden:** _(Starring back at the Undertaker with a confident and seductive stare.)_ It's a pleasure to meet you. _(The two of them continue to stare off.)_

**Vincent:** Well, I'll let you two get to know each other. Eden, I leave him in your very capable hands. _(Vincent leaves as they continue to stare off.)_

* * *

_(As Undertaker makes his way towards his motorcycle, he searches his pockets for the keys. Unable to find them, he becomes frustrated while he looks around for them. Then, from the side, we see a feminine hand hold them out to him. He looks at it and then follows up the arm. The camera pulls back to show Eden Night standing there with a smile on her face. Undertaker takes them from her and stares at her coldly.)_

**Eden:** You're welcome.

_(Then, she struts away. The Undertaker looks down at his keys, and then at the disappearing Eden. He huffs, hops on his bike, and rides off into the night.)_

* * *

**EP 2  
**

_(The Undertaker enters his locker room and starts to change. As he begins to tug at his pants, we hear an interrupting cough off camera. Undertaker turns, and we see Eden resting on one of the benches in the room.)_

**Undertaker:**What are you doing here?

**Eden:** I'm here to help you.

**Undertaker:**I told Vince I don't need a manager.

**Eden:** I know, but I disagree.

**Undertaker:** You disagree?

**Eden:**_(Rises from her spot on the bench and stands before him.) _Yes. I know you might not see it now, but you will need me. I can do so many good things for you.

**Undertaker:**Really?

**Eden:**Yes. You need someone in your corner, Undertaker. You need someone to deal with all of the messy details so that you can concentrate on being the number one wrestler in the WWE. I can do that for you. I can make sure that anything you want is available to you.

**Undertaker:**Really? Well, do you know what I want right now? _(He smiles at her handsomely. Eden smiles back and moves in closer to him.)_

**Eden:** What?

**Undertaker:** _(His smile fades) _I want you to leave.

**Eden:** _(Stares him down for a moment before backing off.)_ Very well. I'm going. _(She moves to the door, but then puts up a finger as if remembering something and turns around to look at him.) _Oh, by the way. It seems that Triple H has managed to convince Vincent to give him another chance at your belt, and he's getting that chance tonight. If I were you, I would get ready. _(Then, she leaves. Undertaker stares at the doorway and then breaths deeply in anger. He lets out a yell and punches the locker door, making it slam shut.)_

* * *

_(During the match between Triple H and the Undertaker for the Heavy Weight Champion title belt, the Undertaker is able to keep things in his favor, but then he begins to lose focus and starts to have a hard time countering Triple H's attacks. Then, just when it looks like Triple H might win; Eden comes down to the ring, and distracts the referee. Triple H is trying to pin the Undertaker, but when he sees that the referee is too busy arguing with Eden he gets frustrated. Eden quickly moves away while Triple H threatens her from the ring. Behind his back, the Undertaker miraculously sits up straight and attacks Triple H from behind. He wins the match, retaining his title. As the referee holds his hand up as the winner, the Undertaker looks at the proud Eden standing at ringside, clapping along with the crowd's cheers.)_

* * *

_(The Undertaker is back in his locker room when Kane shows up.)_

**Kane:** Hey, brother.

**Undertaker:** Hey, Kane.

**Kane:** Man that was close. You almost lost it out there.

**Undertaker:**I know, but I kept my title. _(He shows off the belt.) _This is right where it belongs.

**Kane:** I know…thanks to Eden.

**Undertaker:**What?

**Kane:**Well, if it wasn't for her, Triple H would have won. She kept the ref from counting you out.

**Undertaker:** Yeah, well…I won this.

**Kane:** Of course. Come on, I'll buy you a beer. _(The two of them head out together.)_

* * *

**EP 3  
**

_(We see Eden talking with Stephanie McMahon in the hallway.)_

**Stephanie:**I just wanted to welcome you to the WWE.

**Eden:**Thanks, Stephanie. It means a lot to me.

**Stephanie:**So, Dad told me he already has you paired up with someone. Who is it?

**Eden:** The Undertaker. _(Stephanie laughs at first, thinking she's joking. When she realizes that Eden is serious, she becomes concerned.)_

**Stephanie:** You're joking, right? You can't be serious?

**Eden:**Pardon the pun, but I'm "dead" serious.

**Stephanie:** Why on earth would you want to work with…him? He's so…creepy and cold.

**Eden:**That's what I like. He's exactly my kind of guy.

**Stephanie:**_(Gives Eden a strange look. Then, she starts to say something, but then she notices the Undertaker standing behind Eden.) _Oh…um, I have to go. See you around, Eden.

**Eden:**_(Turns around to face Undertaker.) _Well?

**Undertaker:**What made you think I needed your help last week?

**Eden:** Call it instinctive. I saw you needed me, so I came running. What? Did you want to lose? _(Undertaker looks miffed at her.)_ Look, I know you don't like me right now, but call what I did a show of loyalty. I want to help you, Undertaker. I want you to be as great as you have been in the past.

**Undertaker:** I am just fine right now.

**Eden:** Yes, you're fine; not great. Once, your name rang fear into the hearts of anyone who heard it. I want that for you again.

**Undertaker:** Why?

**Eden:** I have my reasons.

**Undertaker:** Give me one good reason why I should trust you?

**Eden:** I'll give you two. First, I have Vincent's ear. You want a title shot? You got it. I can make any match for you that you want. Two, I am very…persuasive when it comes to people. I can get you anything you want without breaking a sweat.

**Undertaker:** _(He thinks things over and then gets an evil smile.)_ Okay. You want to prove yourself to me? Then, tell Vince that I want a match between myself and Big Show. Make it happen, and we'll see how things go. _(Undertaker walks off, leaving Eden watching him as he goes.)_

* * *

_(The Undertaker is sitting in his locker room, watching the matches that are going on when there is a knock on his door.)_

**Undertaker:** Come in. _(Big Show walks in, looking mad.)_

**Big Show:** You want a piece of me?

**Undertaker:** Excuse me?

**Big Show:** Vince just called me into his office. He says that you want to take a shot at me. What? Couldn't challenge me to my face?

**Undertaker:** Why should I? You're not worth my time.

**Big Show:** Oh yeah? Well, next Monday, I am going to make you regret ever stepping in the ring with me. _(Undertaker stares Big Show down and vice versa. Then, Big Show leaves. Undertaker watches him leave. Then, he gets an evil smile.)_

* * *

_(The Undertaker is packing up for the evening when there is a knock at his door. He looks up to see Eden standing in the doorway.)_

**Eden:** Everything's been arranged.

**Undertaker:** So it would seem. _(He continues to pack.)_

**Eden:** Is there anything else I can do for you right now?

**Undertaker:** Yeah, tell me how you convinced Vince to give me the fight.

**Eden:** I have my ways. _(She smiles seductively.)_ Well, if that's everything, I'll just go. _(She turns to leave.)_

**Undertaker:** Wait. _(Eden turns back to face him.)_ I don't trust you, but you did what I asked.

**Eden:** I will do anything you want, Undertaker. Anything to please you. _(She turns around again and leaves. Undertaker gives a half cocked smile and then leaves himself.)_


	2. Episode 4 to 6: Best Laid Plans

**EP 4  
**

_(It's time for the match between Big Show and the Undertaker. He's walking towards the ring when he sees Eden and Mickie James standing off to the side, talking. The Undertaker stops right behind Eden, causing Mickie James to freeze in their conversation. Eden turns around to look up at the stone faced Undertaker. They stare off for a moment, and then the Undertaker grabs Eden's hand and begins to lead her towards the ring. Eden throws Mickie a surprised and excited look, whilst Mickie simply looks at the two of them with unexpected weariness.)_

* * *

_(During the match, the Undertaker and the Big Show wail on each other. There are tense times for both fighters, but neither one seems to get an edge. Then, during the fight, the Big Show knocks the Undertaker out and leaves him lying in the middle of the ring. He pulls out a chair and means to use it on his fallen victim. Eden sees this, and takes the chair from him whilst the Big Show is climbing into the ring. He climbs back out and chases her around the ring, trying to get it back. Little does he realize Eden is giving the Undertaker time to wake up. When the Undertaker regains his bearing, he comes up behind the Big Show and hits him hard. He tosses the overgrown menace into the ring and then turns to Eden for the chair. She happily give it to him, which he uses to knock out the Big show and pin him. Eden quickly joins the Undertaker in the ring and holds up his hand to show he has won.)_

* * *

_(The Undertaker and Eden go back to his locker room. Eden is jumping for joy over the win, whilst the Undertaker still has a stern look on his face.)_

**Eden:** Did you see Big Show's face when you hit him upside the head with the chair? Man, I wish I'd had a camera. _(Eden notices that the Undertaker is still sullen.)_ What's wrong? Aren't you happy?

**Undertaker:** I'm pleased with your work…

**Eden:** _(Smiling)_ Thank you.

**Undertaker:** …but I don't trust you. _(Eden's smile fades.)_ If there's one thing I've learned from my years in the WWE, it's everyone has a motive. So, before you start thinking about calling yourself my "manager", I want to know what you truly are wanting from me.

**Eden:** _(She ponders what to say before speaking.) _You're right, Undertaker. I do have a motive, but I can promise you it's all in your best interest. You see, I have a plan. By the time I'm done, you'll be returned to your former glory. _(The two of them stare at each other as the show ends.)_

* * *

**EP 5  
**

_(Eden is making her way towards the Undertaker's room when Vincent McMahon pops out of his office to catch her.)_

**Vincent:** Eden, I need to talk with you.

**Eden: ** Actually, Vince, I'm on my way to the Undertaker.

**Vincent:** I know. It'll only take a second. _(Eden hesitates, but then joins him in his office. Vincent leans up against his desk, crossing his arms as they talk.) _So, how are things going?

**Eden:** Good. The Undertaker is still weary of me, but now I think he's beginning to warm up to the idea of me being his manager.

**Vincent:** That's good. Good. Just let me know if there are any more matches that he wants and I'll make it happen. It's vital that he trusts you in order for you to be able to control him.

**Eden:** I know, Vince.

**Vincent:** After all, that's the whole reason I hired you. I need a way to control the Undertaker and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy again. I am sure everyone still remembers the Ministry of Darkness. My poor daughter still had nightmares about that time and all the things they tried to do to her.

**Eden:** Don't worry, Vince. I've yet to meet a man I couldn't handle. _(She gives a seductive smile as she walks out. Vincent looks after her and gives a confident smirk.)_

* * *

_(Eden meets up with the Undertaker backstage.)_

**Eden:** Hey there, handsome. I wanted to tell you that MVP has made a play for your title. You're going to have a match with him tonight.

**Undertaker: **Fine.

**Eden: **Well, is there anything else I can do for you?

**Undertaker:** Yeah, you can tell me more about your plans.

**Eden:** I will, but in due time. We have to wait for the right moment in order to begin your assent to past glories.

**Undertaker:** What kind of "past glories" do you mean?

**Eden: **Undertaker…_(She moves in close to him, pressing herself firmly against him as she explains things. Undertaker seems unaffected by her nearness.) _Together, you and I will return the WWE to a time in which men either begged to fight alongside you or trembled in fear by the mere mention of your name. We will show the WWE once again the control you have over the powers of darkness.

**Undertaker:** And if I say "no?"

**Eden:** Then you are not the dark entity I thought you to be, and I've wasted both of our times. _(Undertaker is silent.)_ Trust in me, my dark lord, and I will take care of everything. Now, you need to get ready for you match with MVP. _(The Undertaker looks Eden over, as if trying to figure her out, and then heads off towards his room. Eden stands there, smiling wickedly.)_

* * *

_(The Undertaker meets MVP in the ring for his title shot. The Undertaker seems to pretty much dominate the fight, but then MVP gets the upper hand. Whilst dazed, MVP heads outside of the ring for a weapon. Eden is standing at one of the corners on the side he gets the weapon from and does nothing to stop him. MVP knocks out the Undertaker and wins the title of World Heavyweight Champion.)_

* * *

_(The Undertaker is angry and begins demolishing his locker room. Eden stands off to the side, watching the mayhem. A report tries to come in to get an interview.)_

**Reporter: **Excuse me, Undertaker? Excuse me. Could we possible get a few words from you about the match?

**Undertaker: ** Get out! _(The Undertaker grabs a chair and throws it at the door, causing the alarmed reporter to quickly leave in fear of his safety. Eden continues to stand there, confident in her safety.)_

**Eden:** There's no need to overreact.

**Undertaker: ** Overreact? Overreact? Were you even watching the match?

**Eden:** Yes, I was.

**Undertaker:** Were you? It looked to me as though you were temporarily blinded during the match. You let MVP get by you with a weapon so that he could steal my belt!

**Eden: **I had to.

**Undertaker: **_(Stunned)_ What?

**Eden:** It's part of the plan.

**Undertaker: **How can my losing anything help this so called "plan?"

**Eden:** You needed to lose so you could tap into your rage. In order to achieve my goals for you, you're going to need it.

**Undertaker: **Really? And how is my being pissed off going to help?

**Eden:** You'll see. _(Eden moves to leave, but Undertaker grab her by her bicep and hold her.)_

**Undertaker:** No, I want to know right now what this plan is, or you can get the hell out and not come back.

**Eden:** _(Eden jerks her arm out of the Undertaker's grasp, and then ponders about whether or not to tell him.)_ All right. I'll tell you. _(She leans in and whispers into the Undertaker's ear. At first, he's still angry. Then, he changes to a blank expression to a wicked smile.)_

* * *

**EP 6  
**

_(At the beginning of RAW, Eden comes out to the middle of the ring to make an announcement.)_

**Eden:** As most of you saw last week, the Undertaker was unjustly beaten for the Heavyweight Championship by MVP, the cheater. Now, this of course is an outrage, and by all rights the Undertaker should have a chance to reclaim what was stolen from him. However, the Undertaker has decided that going after his lost title is exactly what he's not going to do. Oh, no. In fact, the Undertaker has set his eyes on new heights and is going after a far more valuable title. It's a title that only he can claim, and tonight, in front off all of you, he will take it back. _(She continues to smile wickedly as she leaves the ring and heads into the backstage.)_

* * *

_(Eden heads towards the Undertaker's room when Vincent stops her.)_

**Vincent:** Eden, what's this about a new title?

**Eden:** You'll have to wait and see, Vincent.

**Vincent: **Now hang on a second. If you want to set up a match, you need to let me know.

**Eden:** Oh, there won't be a need for a match tonight, but don't worry. All will be revealed soon.

**Vincent:** Just remember your job, Eden. You are supposed to be controlling the Undertaker.

**Eden:** Vince, Vince, Vince. When it comes to the Undertaker, there is only so much you can control. _(She walks off, leaving Vincent confused and worried.)_

* * *

_(After a night of speculations and intrigue, Eden returns to the ring in order to make another announcement.) _

**Eden: **Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has come to show you what has become of the Undertaker. But, in order to do that, I will need Vincent McMahon to come to the ring. _(After a few tense moments, Vincent comes to the ring to join Eden.)_ Thank you for joining me tonight, Mr. McMahon. The Undertaker and I really wanted you and all of these lovely people tonight to witness the rebirth of the Undertaker.

**Vincent: **What kind of rebirth do you mean, Eden?

**Eden: **A rebirth like no other. You see, Mr. McMahon, I've seen the light…or should I say the darkness, and it has cleansed me. I have confessed all of my sins to my dark master, and he has not only forgiven me but enriched me with his power. Having earned the Undertaker's trust and approval, I am here to proudly say that I am no longer under your control. _(Vincent looks both pissed and worried.)_ Yes, Vince. I have been reborn myself. You planned on using me to control that which is uncontrollable. There is nothing that can stand in the way of this unstoppable force. And so, it is with great joy and awe, that I present to you the rebirth of the most powerful force in the WWE.

_(On cue, the house goes black. We hear the Undertaker's bells tolling, and then we see his entrance video showing. Then, the video beings to bleed red and changes into a much darker entrance. The music alters too, and we see a few priests come out with torches to line the ramp. Out of the ramp, comes the Undertaker dressed in his robe from the Ministry of Darkness. People scream in excitement whilst Vincent stares in horror. The Undertaker slowly joins Mr. McMahon and Eden in the ring. He comes face to face with Vincent, who is still looking worried, but tries to remain confident.)_

**Undertaker: **Vincent McMahon, your time has come. You wished to quell the beast within, but instead have brought it out angrier than hell. Now, you must suffer its wrath.

**Vincent: **_(Shakily)_ I'm not scared of you, Undertaker. I controlled you once before in the Ministry of Darkness, and I can rule you again.

**Undertaker:** Not this time, Vincent. This time, there is only room for one leader, and it isn't you. Prepare yourself for the nightmare to come, and the nightmare that will consume you. _(With that, he punches Mr. McMahon, knocking him to the ground. As Mr. McMahon, tries to regain his composure, Eden and Undertaker walk back out under the torches. They stop up at the top of the ramp to look back at the worried Vincent, and then Undertaker puts an arm around Eden's waist to escort her out.)_


	3. Episode 7 to 9: First Recruits

**Ep 7**

_(Chris Jericho enters his locker room and finds Eden sitting on one of the benches. He's startled but plays it off.)_

**Chris:** I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room. _(When he looks at the door, the sign reads "Chris Jericho." He looks back at Eden, who smiles wickedly at him.)_

**Eden:** You're in the right place.

**Chris:** Okay. Well, then I think you're in the wrong room.

**Eden:** No, I'm right where I'm needed. (_Eden rises from her seat and stands close to Chris.)_ You see, I've come to make you and offer of a lifetime.

**Chris:** Oh, yeah? What kind of offer?

**Eden:** One that will help you to take down anyone, just like your former friend Edge. He's been beating you in ever match since his' return to RAW, and now he's gunning for you again. Tonight even.

**Chris:** I can take care of myself.

**Eden:** Oh, I know you can…but it'd be nice to have someone else in your corner, right? Now, you don't need to agree to anything right now. Just take this. _(She hands him a box. Chris is about to open it when Eden puts a hand on his.) _Wear it for luck. _(Then, she walks out. Chris watches her leave and then looks at the box. For a moment, he starts to open it, but then scoffs and throws the box into his bag. )_

* * *

_(Chris is getting ready for his match tonight when there's a knock on the door.)_

**Chris:** Yeah? _(Edge comes walking in with a cheesy grin on his face.)_

**Edge:** CJ, hey. I just wanted to come and wish you luck…because you're going to need it.

**Chris:** I don't need luck to whip you.

**Edge:** Actually, I think you do. See, I seem to remember sending you flying over the top rope at the Royal Rumble a few weeks ago, and the two different times that I've managed to whoop you since then. So, I figured I'd even up the playing field and give you something. _(Edge pulls out a box of Lucky Charms from behind his back and hands them to Chris.)_ Now, make sure you eat every last bite. _(He laughs in Chris' face and walks out. This angers Chris, who throws the box up against the wall. He then sits down and goes to grab something from his' bag when she stops and sees the present from Eden. Chris pulls the box out and cautiously opens it to reveal a wristband with the Ministry of Darkness' symbol on it. He looks it over and laughs unbelieving, but then he really begins to ponder about it.)_

* * *

_(Chris goes to the ring to face Edge, and he has the wristband on. The fight is pretty brutal, but Chris somehow manages to keep going. Then, when it seems like all hope is lost, Eden walks out and stands up at the top of the ramp. Edge looks up at her and challenges her to come down ring side. She simply stands there, her eyes fixed on the ring. This has Edge distracted, and in a weird change of events, Chris suddenly sits up and takes down Edge. He wins the match and looks up at the very happy Eden, who claps for him. )_

* * *

_(Chris is heading away from the ring when a Reporter tries to stop him for a post-fight interview.)_

**Reporter:** Chris, can we have a word?

**Chris:** Not now. _(He continues to move quickly, but the reporter follows him.)_

**Reporter:** We just want to get your reaction real quickly. You've come up against Edge several times in the past few months, losing to him each time. Then, you're up against him tonight, but this time you seem to recover when all hope is lost and pin Edge for the win. Can you tell us what was going on for you? _(Chris stops in his tracks.)_

**Chris:** I…I don't know what happened. It was like a surge of power that ran through me. Now, excuse me. _(Chris pushes past the Reporter and ducks into a locker room. When to door closes, we see it's the Undertaker's room.)_

* * *

**Ep 8**

_(The Phoenix is standing outside Vincent McMahon's office. She knocks on the door and then enters. Vincent's chair is turned away from her, but that doesn't stop her from making her case.)_

**Phoenix:** Vince, I've come to get my shot at the Women's Championship title. It's my turn to take a shot at it, and Mickie James is owed some serious payback. So, what do you say? _(There is silence from the chair.)_ Come on, man. Give me my shot. I work harder than any of these other girls, and I deserve my chance. _(The chair spins around, and we see Eden sitting in it.)_

**Eden:** I couldn't agree more, Phoenix.

**Phoenix:** Who are you? Where's Vince?

**Eden:** Why do you want to see Vince? You know he's not going to give you what you want.

**Phoenix:** He has to. _(Eden rises from the chair and moves around the desk to be near Phoenix.)_

**Eden:** Poor misused creature of power, you are so neglected. Vince…no, the entire WWE refuse to see you for what you truly are: a force to be reckoned with. Now, I see you for your true potential, Phoenix, and I can give you the things you seek. All you have to do is join me, and anything you want will be yours_. (The Phoenix warms up to the idea and nods her agreement.)_

* * *

_(Mickie James is heading out of her locker room when she notices Eden leaning up against the wall waiting for her.)_

**Eden:** Hello, Mickie.

**Mickie:** Eden. What can I do for you?

**Eden:** I just wanted to talk with you.

**Mickie:** Look, I've already told you I'm not joining your little Ministry of Darkness or whatever it is. I don't need your help.

**Eden:** I know. I just came by to let you know that you'll be defending your title tonight against the Phoenix.

**Mickie:** Oh yeah? Says who?

**Eden:** Says me.

**Mickie:** And why should I listen to you?

**Eden:** Because I still have the power to make matches at my own discretion. It was a clause I had Vince add into my contract that is nonreversible. Also, if you don't show up, you lose by automatic forfeit to Phoenix. So, it's your choice: either fight for your title, or hand it over to Phoenix. _(Eden gives a wicked smile as she walks off. Mickie James stares daggers at her as she goes.)_

* * *

_(The match begins with Phoenix entering the ring with Eden. She is dressed normally, but there's a choker with the Ministry's symbol around her neck. Everyone then waits in anticipation to see if Mickie is going to show up. Eden grows impatient and orders for the bell to be rung to start the match. The referee obeys. Then, she tells him to begin counting. It seems as though Mickie will lose by forfeit, but as soon as the referee shouts "5" Mickie comes running out. Eden slips out as the two ladies fight hard. When Mickie has Phoenix pinned, Eden hops and begins to argue with the referee to distract him from counting. Mickie lunges at Eden, but Eden hops down before Mickie can reach her. Mickie argues with Eden and is then caught off guard by the Phoenix, being pinned to win. The Phoenix and Eden quickly make their way up the ramp with the belt in hand. Eden holds Phoenix's hand up as a confused Mickie looks on.)_

* * *

_(A happy Phoenix and Eden buzz as they head towards the Undertaker's locker room. They are surprised by Vincent McMahon, who is angry with Eden.)_

**Vincent:** What is the hell was that? _(Eden smiles and turns to Phoenix.)_

**Eden:** Go on ahead, love.

**Phoenix: **Are you sure?

**Eden:** Yes, I'm sure. _(Phoenix looks between them and then heads off. Eden continues to smile as she crosses her arms.)_ That was a match, Vincent.

**Vincent:** And who authorized it?

**Eden:** Me.

**Vincent:** You don't have any say over matches, Eden. Not anymore. Not with this stunt that you and Undertaker are pulling.

**Eden:** Oh, this is no stunt, Vincent. This is the real deal, and I have all the power I need to make any match I want. You see, I made sure of that during my contract negotiations. What's funny is you foolishly gave it to me, remember? _(Vincent looks even angrier.)_ Now, if you don't mind, I'm kind of busy. _(Eden moves to leave, but Vincent grabs her by the arm.)_

**Vincent:** Don't think to play games with me, Eden. I hired you on to control the Undertaker, not give him free reign.

**Eden:** What makes you think I still don't control him? The Undertaker is no fool. He knows that if he wasn't the Ministry to move forward, he's going to need me. That gives me the power and control. Also, now that he trusts me, I can make sure that things don't get too out of hand. _(She watches as Vincent realized that what she says is true. He lets her go. However, Eden is not done.) _Now that you're seeing things clearly, let me make one thing perfectly clear. Neither the Undertaker nor I will come groveling at your feet like most of your other wrestlers. We have the power, and as our numbers grow, the WWE will earn the true meaning of fear.

**Vincent:** Maybe I was wrong to pick you. Maybe I should just fire you on the spot. _(Vincent gives a triumphant smile. Eden's confidence is unwavering.)_

**Eden:** Go ahead. Fire me, Vince. Just know that when you do, you'll be removing the only amount of control in the entire group. _(Vincent's smile fades.) _That's right. Like it or not, you need me. I am the only thing standing in-between you and total chaos. _(Eden smiles viciously as Vincent's anger returns from realizing the hopelessness of his situation. She walks off with a triumphant look on her face.)_

* * *

**Ep 9**

_(Eden, Kane, and the Undertaker are standing in the Undertaker's locker room, with Chris Jericho and Phoenix watching off to the side.) _

**Eden:** Of course we welcome you to the Ministry, my dear Kane. The Undertaker would be proud to have his brother fighting alongside him. _(Kane and the Undertaker shake hands. Then, Jericho and Phoenix welcome him to the group while Eden and Undertaker talk.)_ Our little group is coming along.

**Undertaker:** Yes, it is.

**Eden:** And these three are just the tip of the iceberg. I've already chosen the next three members who I'll bring into the fold.

**Undertaker:** You're doing well, Eden. I'm very pleased with your work.

**Eden:** Thank you. That really means a lot to me.

**Undertaker:** So, now that we've begun the rebirth of the Ministry, it's time for you to tell me what exactly you're wanting from all of this.

**Eden:** Well, I want to help each of you to achieve any goals that you've been denied.

**Undertaker:** That's noble of you, but I'm talking about you, Eden. You wouldn't be working this hard unless there's something that you want.

**Eden:** Well, there is something that I'd really like, and only you can give it to me.

**Undertaker:** What is it? _(Eden smiles seductively and leans in close to whisper in the Undertaker's ear. The Undertaker's expression remains firm as he listens. Eden pulls back, hoping to see some reaction to her request.)_ We'll see, Eden. We'll see.

* * *

_(Eden is standing around talking with Phoenix when Vincent McMahon shows up. He has a triumphant look.)_

**Eden:** Vincent, what can I do for you?

**Phoenix:** Should I go?

**Eden:** No, you're fine.

**Vincent:** I just came by to let you know that I've decided to arrange a little match of my own between Chris Jericho and Triple H.

**Eden:** Really? For what reason, Vince? I know that you don't like Triple H. So, you're obviously trying to prove a point.

**Vincent:** Yes, I am. You see, Eden, I've got more wrestlers at my disposal than you, and I can set up any match I want as well. So, whilst I can, I'm going to start picking your little groupies off one by one. You don't have a problem with that, do you? _(He smiles smugly.)_

**Eden:** Of course not, Vince. You're the boss… _(Vincent starts to walk away triumphantly.) _But, how about we make things more interesting? You want to prove that you're better than us, huh? Then, let's set up a real match.

**Vincent:** Okay. What did you have in mind?

**Eden:** Let's keep what you've got, but let's add HBK and Kane to the match. Also, let's put DX's Tag Team titles on the line. _(Vincent is hesitant at first.)_ What's the matter, Vince? You scared?

**Vincent:** Hell no. I'm not scared of you or anybody. Let's do this. I'm going to look forward to watching DX kick their ass. _(Vincent walks off.)_

* * *

_(Eden walks into Kane's locker room, where Chris is pacing back and forth anxiously.)_

**Eden:** You wanted to see me, Chris?

**Chris:** Yeah. Will you please tell this big oaf that we will be fighting together tonight? I try to tell him, but he says he won't do it.

**Eden:** Well, it helps if you don't call him an "oaf."

**Chris:** He's refusing to fight, Eden.

**Eden:** Okay. Let me talk to him alone. _(She holds open the door for Chris to leave. Then, once their alone, she sits down beside Kane.) _What's up? Why won't you fight with Chris?

**Kane:** Why should I fight with that pompous… I don't want him as my tag team partner. Get someone else to do it.

**Eden:** Kane, there is no one else, besides your brother and he has a lot bigger fish to fry right now. You're the only one who can do this with Jericho.

**Kane:** Well, I'm not doing it. _(Kane moves from where she is and leans against the wall._)

**Eden:** _(She sighs and moves to stand before him.)_ Kane…do you know why I chose you?

**Kane:** Because there's no one else?

**Eden:** Not just for that reason. Mr. McMahon is right now feeling threatened by us, and he's trying to set up fights so that we'll crumble and fall. That's the only reason he would have set up Jericho and Triple H. I chose you, Kane, because I need a wrestler out there who is capable of showing the people exactly what the Ministry is made of. You can do that, Kane. Now are you going to go out there and make those DX pansies wish they'd never set foot in a ring or not? _(Kane looks at Eden, and then head outside to where Chris is waiting.)_

**Kane:** Let's go. _(Chris follows happily. Eden watches them leave and smiles.)_

* * *

_(The match begins with Chris and HBK in the ring. They beat each other pretty bad, and HBK manages to keep Chris away from Kane as he tags in Triple H. Triple H wails on Chris some more, but Chris manages to keep from getting pinned. Then, after a surprise reversal, Chris tags Kane in. Kane manages to beat down Triple H, and when HBK is tagged in, he bets down on him too. Yet, HBK fights back hard and, during a finishing move, the two lie tired on the matt. Both struggle to get up, and tag their partners in consecutively. Chris and Triple H charge in. They beat each other up pretty bad, but Chris manages to pin Triple H, winning them the Tag Team titles.)_

* * *

_(The Ministry meets up in Kane's locker room to celebrate their victory tonight. Phoenix opens bottle of champagne as Eden pours glasses.)_

**Phoenix:** You both did a great job.

**Eden:** Yes, we're all so proud. _(She passes out the glasses. Undertaker raises his glass to Kane and Chris.)_

**Undertaker:** You both did well.

**Chris:** Thanks. I'm surprised we did it, but we did it. _(He extends a hand to Kane.)_ Partner? _(There is a tense moment, but then Kane shakes his' hand.)_

**Kane: **Partner.

**Eden:** Oh, I'm so happy. If we all work together, I know that we'll make the WWE quake with fear. (_The group cheers. As they celebrate, the Undertaker pulls Eden off to the side to talk with her alone.)_ Excuse us, guys. What can I do for you?

**Undertaker:** I've decided that I'll grant your request, but only under on condition.

**Eden: **Name it.

**Undertaker:** I want my shot at a title.

**Eden:** Which one?

**Undertaker:** I want the WWE Championship.

**Eden:** Sheamus, huh?

**Undertaker:** Yes, and, when I win, you'll have your reward.

**Eden:** Well, then consider it done. _(She smiles as she clinks glasses with him.)_


	4. Episode 10 to 12: The Future

**Ep 10**

_(We see Vincent pacing in his office, angry about the Ministry.)_

**Vincent:** Damn her. I swear that girl's going to pay. _(Someone knocks on his' door.)_ Who is it? _(In walks Randy Orton.)_

**Randy:** Vincent, I wanted to talk to you about—

**Vincent:** Not now, Orton. I've kind of got my hands full right now.

**Randy:** I know. That's what I came to talk to you about. I think I know a way for you to bring down the Ministry.

**Vincent:** _(Intrigued)_ Really? And what have you come up with?

**Randy:** Well, the only reason they're able to work so effectively is because they have Eden, who can set up any kind of match they want, right? _(Vincent nods.)_ So, if we remove her, the Ministry should fall.

**Vincent:** Yeah, but how do we get her? She's always hanging around at least one of the Ministry lackeys.

**Randy:** Easy. I'll use Legacy to get her alone, and they'll grab her and stash her somewhere until you've dealt with the Undertaker.

**Vincent:** Legacy, huh? I thought the three of you had a falling out over what happened during the Royal Rumble.

**Randy:** If they want to make it up to me, they'll do as I say. So, what do you think?

**Vincent:** It's a good idea…except for one problem. The Undertaker doesn't care about anyone or anything. He'll just keep fighting without her.

**Randy:** True, but not everyone in his group is that heartless. When they realize that in order to get Eden safely back they'll have to stop, they'll do it simply for her.

**Vincent:** Hmm. You know, this just might work. Let's get Legacy in here to discuss things. _(Randy smiles as he heads out to get the others. Vincent remains in his office, smiling triumphantly.)_

* * *

_(Randy Orton and Legacy are standing in their locker room, waiting for Eden.)_

**Randy:** All right. Eden's on her way. Now remember, she thinks that she's coming to talk to you both about joining the Ministry. When she gets here, grab her and stash her somewhere until Vincent or I tell you to. Do this, and all is forgiven.

**Cody:** Sure, Randy.

**Ted:** You can count on us.

**Randy:** Okay. I'm going to go. _(Randy leaves them both alone, preparing for Eden's arrival. When she does arrive, she knocks on the door. Cody opens the door for her.)_

**Cody:** Please come in.

**Eden:** Thank you. _(She enters the room, oblivious to any kind of danger. Ted escorts her further into the room whilst Cody locks the door behind them.)_ I must say I was surprised when I received your message. I'm glad to see that not everyone at the WWE is completely close-minded.

**Cody:** Of course not.

**Ted:** No, the both of us are ready to get out of Orton's shadow and into our own spotlight.

**Eden:** I'm glad to hear that. He's only wasting your talent. So, what exactly is it that the Ministry can offer you?

**Ted:** Well, how about you, for starters. _(Eden arches an eyebrow, but is then attacked by Cody from behind, holding her arms behind her while Ted puts duct tape over her mouth. Eden tries to struggle, but Ted starts to tie her hands while Cody continues to hold her.)_

* * *

_(Vincent is standing beside Legacy's car with Cody as Ted loads an unconscious Eden into the trunk and slams the door closed.)_

**Vincent:** Excellent job, boys. Now, you two high tail it out of here whilst I go deliver the good news. Remember, keep her there until I tell you to bring her back, and don't let her out of your sight.

**Cody:** You can count on us, sir._ (They all shake hands. Then, Legion drives off as a happy Vincent watches.)_

* * *

_(Chris Jericho and the Phoenix are standing around in the hallway, looking frantic. Jericho is pacing back and forth whilst the Phoenix watches him.)_

**Phoenix:** Will you stop? You're making me nervous.

**Chris:** Eden should have been here over an hour ago. Something's wrong. _(Vincent approaches them out of nowhere with a smug look on his face.)_

**Vincent:** Ah, here you are. Waiting for someone?

**Chris:** Maybe.

**Vincent:** Well, if it's Eden, you'll be waiting all night.

**Phoenix:** What do you mean?

**Vincent:** Let's just say, Eden has left the building…and won't be coming back unless you do as I say.

**Chris:** _(Getting angry.)_ What have you done with her? _(He takes an angry stop towards Vincent, but Phoenix holds him back.)_

**Vincent:** I'm having two very loyal friends watch her for now whilst I settle this Ministry problem once and for all.

**Chris:** I swear if you've hurt her…

**Vincent:** You'll what? I'm holding all of the cards, Jericho. So, here is what's going to happen. By the end of the show next Monday, the Ministry will officially disperse and the Undertaker will swear to never try to raise the Ministry again, or…

**Chris:** Or?

**Vincent:** Or Eden will never be seen from again. _(Vincent smiles evilly as he walks away from them.)_

* * *

**Ep 11**

_(Vincent is sitting in his office, drinking some champagne to toast his pending victory, when Stephanie McMahon comes walking in.)_

**Stephanie:** Hey, dad. What are we celebrating?

**Vincent:** Just enjoying the moment, sweetheart. By the end of the evening, the Ministry will no longer be a problem.

**Stephanie:** Oh? How?

**Vincent:** Let's just say that I've removed a certain problem element that will make this house of cards fall over. _(He laughs as he pours another glass and drinks it.)_

* * *

_(The Ministry is sitting around in their locker room, trying to figure out what to do.)_

**Phoenix:** What are we going to do?

**Undertaker:** Nothing.

**Chris:** "Nothing"? _(He jumps up.)_ If we don't go down there, there's no way of knowing what Mr. McMahon will do to Eden.

**Undertaker:** So?

**Chris:** "So"? So, we should help her.

**Undertaker:** Eden will be fine. We'll continue to go exactly as she'd want.

**Kane:** Which is?

**Undertaker:** Keep the Ministry going strong and take over the WWE.

**Chris:** You've got to be kidding. _(Undertaker continues to have a stone face.)_ You're going to sacrifice her for your own personal reasons.

**Undertaker:** She's not being sacrificed, but as the leader of this group, I will not allow anything to stop our plans.

**Chris:** Yeah? Well, your plans suck. _(Undertaker jumps up. Chris moves to defend himself, but Kane jumps in-between them.)_

**Kane:** Everyone needs to cool down.

**Phoenix:** I agree.

**Kane:** Chris, our leader has made his decision and you'll follow it.

**Chris:** The hell I will. _(Chris storms out. A worried Phoenix follows after him.)_

**Phoenix:** Chris, wait up.

**Kane:** Let them go. _(Kane and Undertaker share a look.)_

* * *

_(Chris is hanging out in the backstage area alone when Phoenix comes up to join him.)_

**Phoenix:** You okay?

**Chris:** No, I'm angry. Who does he think he is?

**Phoenix:** He's our leader, Chris.

**Chris:** So? That shouldn't give him the right to send anyone to the chopping block.

**Phoenix:** Stop sounding like Mr. McMahon is going to kill her.

**Chris:** He could. Vince has always thought himself high and mighty. I wouldn't put it past him to make Eden disappear permanently, or to have whoever's got her hurt her.

**Phoenix:** I know, but we need to trust that the Undertaker knows what he's doing.

**Chris:** That guy doesn't have a soul, okay. He doesn't care about anyone or anything.

**Phoenix:** You don't know that.

**Chris:** Have you looked into his eyes? There's nothing there.

**Phoenix:** Whatever. Look, I'm worried about Eden, too, but Undertaker knows how to deal with Vince a lot better than us. So, we all need to be there when he confronts the pompous windbag. _(Chris is resistant at first, but then goes along with her.)_

* * *

_(It's nearly the end of the show, and Vincent walks down to the ring to address everyone. He gets a microphone and speaks into it.)_

**Vincent:** Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight you will watch as the Ministry of Darkness falls before me. No one tangos with Vincent McMahon, and thinks to get away with it. No one. Now, I'd like to invite the entire Ministry to join me in the ring so that we may end this once and for all. _(We wait as the Ministry's music starts up and they all come out to join Vincent in the ring. He stands his ground while the Ministry moves to the other side of the ring.)_ You know, normally, anyone would be insane to be alone with all of you here, inside this ring, but you bunch of rejects don't scare me. Now, I think I've allowed you all enough time to play this little game of yours, but tonight it stops here. No more Ministry, no more freely made matches, no more anything. This Ministry will disband, and I don't think I need to remind you all what' at stake should you not adhere to my order. _(He stands by; waiting for an answer, but all he gets is glares from the group. Vincent and the Undertaker stare each other down.)_ Well, what's it going to be, dead man? Lets here what you have to say. _(Undertaker takes the microphone from Vincent.)_

**Undertaker:** You think to intimidate us, but your pathetic show of dominance is just that: pathetic. You have no true power, Vince. So, know this: The Ministry of Darkness will never bow down to the likes of you.

**Vincent:** Do all of your members feel the way you do? Are you sure Eden would agree with you? You might want to consider things very carefully, Undertaker, because it is her who hangs in the balance here, not you.

**Undertaker:** Eden, no matter what you've done with her, would not agree to us disbanding over her. She'd want to see us crush you and the WWE.

**Vincent:** _(Getting agitated.) _You do this, and I'll take each and every one of you down.

**Undertaker:** Go ahead, Vincent. For each one of us you pick off, three more will grow in its place. _(Suddenly, the music starts up again as Eden comes walking out.)_

**Eden:** I couldn't have said it better myself.

**Vincent:** _(He is stunned to see her.)_ What are you doing here?

**Eden:** Vincent, you couldn't expect to confront the entire Ministry and not have me there.

**Vincent:** You're not supposed to be here.

**Eden:** I know. You've gone out of your way to try and make me disappear, but you actions only go to further prove what I know to be true. You're scared of us, Vincent. Scared of what we are and what we represent. You're scared of the power the Ministry of Darkness holds, and no matter how hard you try to squish us we'll just keep growing and growing. In fact, allow me to introduce two of our newest members. _(The music plays again as Legacy joins her on the ramp. Vincent is angrier than hell at this turn of events.)_ As you can see, Vince, we are not going anywhere. Now, I do believe in balance and order. For every action, there must be an equal and opposite reaction. So, on next week's pay-per-view, I am ordering the main event to be between the WWE Champion, Sheamus, against our own champion, Undertaker. Let's prove which force really is more powerful.

**Vincent:** Fine. Sheamus will crush any of you Ministry misfits.

**Eden:** Such big words, Vince. Maybe you should turn around and tell them that. _(Vincent realizes the situation he is in and turns around to see the Ministry members behind him. They start to move towards him. Franticly, Vincent leaves the ring and begins to head up the ramp. Then, he turns and sees Eden with Legacy. Quickly, he makes his way to the backstage area away from them. When he leaves, Eden and the Undertaker share a smirk.)_

* * *

**Ep 12**

_(After the opening to the show, we see Mr. McMahon with Sheamus in his office. Sheamus has a smug look on his face while Vincent looks worried.)_

**Vincent:** Now, remember our deal. You take down the Undertaker tonight, and I'll make sure that you get anything you want. Just make sure to crush that soulless bastard.

**Sheamus:** Don't worry, Mr. McMahon. I'm the WWE Champion, and no one, not even that walking pile of bones is going to take that from me. _(He continues to look confident.)_

* * *

_(The Undertaker, Eden, and Chris Jericho are all waiting in their locker room. Eden is helping Undertaker get ready. Chris is sitting off to the side, trying to focus on his match, but he keeps watching Eden and Undertaker.)_

**Eden:** Is that everything?

**Undertaker:** Yes.

**Eden:** Good. Now you're ready to show Sheamus and Vincent what it means to cross the Ministry.

**Undertaker:** Soon I'll have what I want…and then you'll get what you want. _(They share a smirk as he walks off. Chris moves to stand before Eden_.)

**Eden:** Chris, do you have everything you need?

**Chris:** Just waiting on my partner. _(Eden nods and then starts to walk off, but Chris stops her from walking away.)_ Eden, wait. I wanted to talk to you about what happened last week.

**Eden:** Okay. What about it?

**Chris:** Look, you know I'm down with this Ministry thing. Hell, anything that's a thorn in Mr. McMahon's side is great in my book, but…

**Eden:** But?

**Chris:** I just don't like having to take orders, especially from a soulless jerk who'd step on all of us if it meant he'd gain something. How can he lead if he doesn't care…you know, at all?

**Eden:** It's because he doesn't care that makes him a strong leader. You need to have faith in him, Chris, and in me, too.

**Chris:** I don't know.

**Eden:** Don't worry about a thing, Chris. You need to be focused right now on your title match with Kane._ (As if summoned, Kane comes walking in, carrying his belt on his shoulders.) _Speak of the devil, are you ready?

**Kane:** Yeah. Come on, Chris. _(Chris goes to leave, but Eden stops him. She gives him a kiss on the cheek.)_

**Eden:** For luck…_(Chris is stunned and then walks out with Kane to the ring.)_

* * *

_(Chris and Kane walk down to meet their opponents, Edge and Rey Mysterio. At first, it's Edge and Chris, and then it's Kane and Rey in the ring. There are a lot of close calls and switching of fighters, but eventually Kane pins Edge, winning the match.)_

* * *

_(It's time for the final match of the evening. Sheamus is the first to enter. He drags behind him a chair, and sets it up at the top of the ramp to face the ring. Then, he continues his way into the ring. Before Undertaker comes out, Sheamus grabs a microphone.)_

**Sheamus:** Undertaker, I know you've come to challenge me for my title, but I have a challenge for you. You see it occurs to me that each and every title that has been won by this so called Ministry was done underhandedly and by the same black hearted little vixen named Eden Night. So, Undertaker, if you must bring her with you, I challenge you to leave her up at the top of the ramp. I'm even such a gentleman; I've given her a nice, comfy seat. So, what'll it be, dark man? Can you fight me alone or do you need your reinforcements? _(He tosses the microphone out and stands waiting. The music for the Ministry starts, and Eden and Undertaker come walking out. They stand there, starring at a smirking Sheamus. Then, Undertaker looks to Eden, who smiles and takes a seat. Then, Undertaker walks down to the ring for the match. The fighting is brutal. Each contender actually ends up bleeding because of their opponents attacks. In the end, Sheamus gets the Undertaker down. After dancing around like he's won the match, Sheamus points up to Eden and yells up at her. She simply sits there with a smile while Sheamus is oblivious to the rising Undertaker behind him. He turns around in just enough time to be Tombstoned and pinned, winning the match for Undertaker. Eden stands up, applauding, as Undertaker is named the winner. She then turns to leave, but Undertaker gets a microphone.)_

**Undertaker:** Eden. _(She stops and turns to stare at him.)_ Eden, you've helped me to get what I want. Now, I will give you what you want. Tomorrow, on RAW, for the entire world to see, I will make you my unholy bride. _(Eden smiles triumphantly as the crowd cheers and the show ends.)_


	5. Episode 13 to 15: Marriage

**EP 13**

_(Eden is sitting at a vanity in the Ministry's locker room, trying to make herself up for the wedding. While she gets ready, Stephanie McMahon comes in. There is a look of concern and dread in her eyes. Eden smiles up at Stephanie, happy.)_

**Eden:** Stephanie, what can I do for you?

**Stephanie:** You can't be serious, Eden. Marrying the Undertaker?

**Eden:** Why can't I be serious about it? He's a very powerful man; I'm a very influential woman. Together, we'll be a very powerful team.

**Stephanie:** But…marriage? Eden, the man has no heart, no emotions. This whole thing means nothing to him.

**Eden:** So? Do you think I'm not aware of that?

**Stephanie:** Eden, I know that you and my father don't see eye to eye anymore, but I was hoping, as your friend, that I might help you to see how bad this is.

**Eden:** _(Sighs and turns to face Stephanie.)_ Look, I get what you're saying. I really do, but this is my decision. Who knows? Maybe somewhere, deep in that tortured soul of his the Undertaker has some level of feelings for me. Only time will tell. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get ready.

**Stephanie:** But, Eden, you're making a big mistake.

**Eden:** Maybe. Or maybe this will be the beginning of something amazing.

* * *

_(Phoenix and Eden are talking as they continue to get ready for the ceremony. As they talk, Kane comes in.)_

**Kane:** Brother wants to know if everything's going to be ready in time.

**Eden:** Let him know that I've got everything under control. This ceremony will go off without a hitch.

**Kane:** Good…Is everyone almost ready?

**Phoenix:** We're just waiting on the maid of honor.

**Kane:** _(He looks at Phoenix.)_ Aren't you?

**Eden:** _(Smiles at Phoenix.)_ My dear Phoenix is my bride's maid, but she understands that I'd planned to ask my friend who introduced me to Vince and began all this. She should be here any moment. I believe you know her. _(The door opens, but we remain looking at the group, watching their reactions. Phoenix and Eden both smile happily while Kane's expression is one of shock.)_ And here she is. Thank you so much for agreeing to do this, Lita.

**Lita:** _(Moves into view and hugs Eden.)_ Of course I would, Eden. _(She looks up at Kane.)_ Kane…

**Kane:** Lita… _(There is a tense moment between them.)_

**Eden:** I hope everyone is okay with this arrangement.

**Lita:** It's fine by me. I'm not the one getting married._ (Kane huffs and then leaves. Lita watches him leave and then turns to Eden.)_ I have to say any woman that willingly marries into that family is crazy.

**Eden:** _(Smiles wickedly.)_ Crazy, like a fox. _(They smile and hug.)_

* * *

_(We open on an empty looking locker room for Eden, except for a dressing screen. Suddenly, Chris Jericho comes storming in.) _

**Chris:** Eden? Eden, are you in here? _(Eden comes walking out from behind a screen, fully dressed with a cloak on to cover her dress and the hood down.)_

**Eden:** Chris, what are you doing here? What's wrong?

**Chris:** Nothing's wrong. I just…Eden, you can't go through with this.

**Eden:** Why not?

**Chris:** For starters, he doesn't love you. He couldn't care less about you or anyone else for that matter. You deserve better.

**Eden:** You're sweet, Chris, but I've made up my mind.

**Chris:** Why, then? Why are you willing to through your life away on a man who's as heartless as he is soulless when you deserve someone who'll love and treasure you?

**Eden:** Do you know anyone like that? _(Chris is silent. Eden gives a laugh as she looks down at the floor.)_ Besides, his' lack of caring doesn't bother me. Hell, if I had someone who cared and paid attention to me, I wouldn't know what to do with them. My relationships have always been one sided. _(When Chris continues to look glum, Eden places a hand on his cheek.)_ Don't worry. Things will only get better from here on out. _(With that, she exits and leaves Chris starring after her, still worried.)_

* * *

_(The ring is set up for a truly gothic wedding. A red carpet runs from the top of the ramp to the ring. Inside the ring, torches are lit at each corner. A black archway, with candelabras beside it, is at the end of the red carpet and a stone altar. On the altar are an athame, a chalice, and a sash with the Ministry of Darkness' symbol on it. On a black satin pillow are two rings. Standing behind the altar is a priest dressed in dark robes. When everything is in place, the lights go down and we hear the Ministry's music. When the lights come back up, the Undertaker is standing at the altar. Then, we hear chanting as first Phoenix then Lita come walking down the carpet. Finally, as the music swells, Eden walks out surrounded by the remaining Ministry members. Chris, who is standing behind her, keeps looking at her with concern, but then looks away. Eden joins Undertaker and the priest at the altar.)_

**Priest:** Dearly damned, we are gathered this evening to witness the unholy union of two powerful and dark forces, Undertaker and Eden. Like death and temptation, these two go hand in hand. Tonight we call upon all of the darkened forces of the universe to hind these two souls together and protect them in darkness. Now, I ask each of you to take a ring, and make a vow of complete dedication to the other. _(He holds out to them the pillow with the rings. Eden and Undertaker each take their rings and give their vows. Eden starts first.)_

**Eden:** Undertaker, with this ring, I vow to become your wife. I swear to stand by you, to support you, and to do everything within my power to help you grow into the fearsome force I know you to be. Together, we will shake the very foundation of the WWE and bring Vince McMahon to his' knees. _(She slides the ring on Undertaker's finger.)_

**Undertaker:** Eden, with this ring, I vow to become your dark Lord. I promise to do everything in my power to protect you, to stand by you, and to share in all of our glories with you. With you by my side, nothing will hold us back. _(He slides the ring onto Eden's finger. They stand there, starring at each other, while the Priest begins again.)_

**Priest:** So as it has been sealed in words, let it so be sealed in blood. Each of you will now take this athame and prick your finger, dropping some of your blood into the goblet below. _(Eden takes the athame first and pricks her finger. She drops a couple drops of blood into the goblet. Then, Undertaker does the same. The Priest pours in some wine and swirls in around. Then, he hands it to Undertaker, who drinks some. Eden is given the goblet, but before she can drink some, Stephanie's music comes on. Everyone turns to see her.)_

**Stephanie:** Eden, please. I'm asking you to stop this right now. You don't know what kind of trouble you're about to bind yourself to. _(We wait as Eden seems to be considering what to do. Then, she looks to Undertaker and drinks the wine. Stephanie is upset by Eden's actions and exits.)_

**Priest:** Each of you must now take the others hand. _(Eden extends her hand to him and Undertaker takes it. The Priest ties the cloth around their joined hands. )_ What evil has joined, let no God put asunder. By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride. _(Undertaker slowly pulls Eden towards him, and then quickly holds her close. They look at each other briefly, and then Undertaker kisses Eden. She closes her eyes while his remain open. Then, the show ends.)_

* * *

**Ep. 14**

_(We open in the Ministry's locker room. Phoenix is reading a postcard from Eden to the entire Ministry members. The picture on the postcard is of Venice.)_

**Phoenix:** "Italy is beautiful. The beauty of Venice is indescribable and the fact that it's sinking only adds to the charm. Undertaker makes most people stop and stare with how massive he is. You should see him in a gondola. Send everyone a kiss and hug from me. Love, Eden." Well, at least they're having fun.

**Kane:** Or at least as much fun as my brother can have. _(The two of them laugh, but Chris Jericho still remains sullen.)_

**Phoenix:** What's the matter with you?

**Chris:** I still don't think they should have gotten married.

**Kane:** Why not?

**Chris: **Because marriage is suppose to be about love and emotions, not a business deal.

**Kane:** Hey, my brother might not love Eden, but he does respect her. Otherwise, he'd never have agreed to it.

**Phoenix: **Come on, Chris. Eden has worked very hard to give us everything we've wanted. Why shouldn't she get what she wants?

**Chris:** This can't be what she wanted.

**Phoenix:** Well, it's what she asked for. Why else would she if it's not what she wanted?

**Chris:** I don't know. _(He sighs. Then, he picks up his tag-team belt and looks at Kane.)_ Come on. We've got a match to get to. _(Phoenix watches them leave and shakes her head. Then, she looks at the picture on the back of the card and smiles.)_

* * *

_(Chris and Kane arrive back in the locker room after the fight. Chris had obviously been distracted and had a few close calls, but they manage to keep their titles thanks to Kane's interventions. Chris sits down and puts his head in his hands. Kane is angry with Chris' behavior.)_

**Kane: **What in hell was that out there? Where were you?

**Chris:** I'm sorry, okay. I've just got a lot of things on my mind.

**Kane:** Like what? Eden? Hmm? Gods, you're in love with her, aren't you?

**Chris: **What? No.

**Kane:** Yes, you are.

**Chris: **No, I'm not.

**Kane:** Come on, Chris. I've seen the way you look at her. You didn't want her to marry my brother, but yet you said nothing during the ceremony. You'd hoped she wouldn't go through with it, huh?

**Chris:** Whatever. Look, I'll be more focused next time, okay?

**Kane:** You'd better be, or losing our medals will be the least of your problems. _(He storms out, leaving an annoyed and frustrated Chris.)_

* * *

_(Chris gets into his car and leaves the stadium in a hurry still frustrated.)_

* * *

**Ep. 15**

_(Randy Orton is leaving his locker room when he runs into Eden. She stands there with a smile on her face. )_

**Randy:** Eden Night, or should I say Mrs. Undertaker? Shouldn't you be off on your honeymoon somewhere? You know, embracing your inner necrophilia?

**Eden:** Funny, Randy. Actually, Italy was amazing. You should go there sometime.

**Randy:** Maybe I will. Is there something I can do for you?

**Eden:** Oh, no. Not really. I'm just here for a little pay back.

**Randy:** Really? You and what army?

**Eden: **This army. _(Legacy moves to stand behind her.) _You see, they told me everything upon joining the Ministry. They told me how my brief exile was your idea, and how you and Mr. McMahon made it happen. So, I've decided that my first act upon our return home is to make you pay for that. So, tonight, you'll be facing off in a handicap match against these two wonderful fighters whose talents you tried to squander. See you there, Orton. _(She smiles at her two members and they walk off together. Randy watches them with heated glances.)_

* * *

_(Randy Orton makes his way down to the rink. They, Legacy and Eden come down. The match is brutal, with both members of Legacy beating up on Orton. Still, he manages to beat the crap out of them, too. Yet, the two men over power Randy and they beat him, pinning him to win.)_

* * *

_(The Ministry is all together, except for Chris, to celebrate Legacy's win.)_

**Eden: **I knew he was no match for the two of you.

**Cody:** Yeah, we really beat him down.

**Ted:** I think that was better than therapy. _(The group laughs and toasts the two fighters. Then Eden looks at Phoenix and Kane.)_

**Eden:** And how about you two? How did things go back here?

**Undertaker:** Yeah, we caught the first half of the show last week and saw your fight.

**Phoenix:** It was fine.

**Eden:** What was wrong with Chris?

**Kane:** Nothing. Just Chris being his usual moody self.

**Undertaker:** Where is he?

**Kane:** He never showed up.

**Eden:** Didn't he get the message that we were returning tonight?

**Phoenix:** Yeah. I texted him twice and left three messages on his voicemail.

**Eden:** Well, don't worry. I'll speak to him. For now, let's go out and celebrate. _(The group leaves in good spirits.)_


	6. Episode 16 to 18: Eden

**Ep 16**

_(Chris Jericho enters the locker room and begins to prepare for his match against Rey Mysterio when Eden comes in.)_

**Eden:** Chris, there you are. I've been looking all over for you.

**Chris:** Why?

**Eden:** Because I'm your manager and it's my job. _(She smiles playfully.)_ Besides, when you didn't show last week, I got concerned.

**Chris:** Don't worry about me, Eden. I'm just fine on my own.

**Eden:** But you're not alone. You have me and the Ministry behind you. _(Chris rolls his eyes.) _What's wrong?

**Chris: **Nothing's wrong.

**Eden:** I don't believe you.

**Chris:** Well, then that's your problem.

**Eden:** Why are you being so short with me?

**Chris:** I'm not.

**Eden:** Yes, you are.

**Chris:** Whatever. I think I hear your husband calling. _(Eden stares at Chris unbelievably before giving a frustrated sigh.) _

**Eden:** Fine, Chris. It's obvious you want to be alone right now. If you want me, you know where to find me_. (Obviously upset by his attitude, Eden walks out. Chris sighs and punches the locker door. Then, he continues to get ready.)_

* * *

_(Chris makes his way down to the ring alone to meet Rey Mysterio. Chris and Rey fight hard, but neither can pin the other. Chris is obviously frustrated and overly exhausting himself. Then, just when things seem to be going in Rey's favor, Eden rushes to the ring and cheers Chris on. Chris is empowered by her support and manages to pin Mysterio for the win. Chris is so ecstatic that he picks Eden up and swings her around. When they stop, there is a tense moment between them before he puts her down. Then, they both walk off together.)_

* * *

_(Chris and Eden find a semi-secluded spot backstage, still ecstatic from the victory.)_

**Eden:** I knew you'd beat the tar out of Mysterio.

**Chris:** I couldn't have done it without you there to root me on.

**Eden:** _(Jokingly.)_ That's what I keep saying. _(The two of them laugh, but then Chris becomes more serious.)_

**Chris:** Listen, about earlier- _(Eden raises a hand to silence him.)_

**Eden:** Already forgiven. Besides, I think I already know what's up.

**Chris:** You do? _(Anxiety crosses his features.)_

**Eden:** Yes. You're worried that by my marrying Undertaker, I'll forget about my promises to help you.

**Chris:** Oh, yeah. _(He relaxes.)_

**Eden:** Chris, I'm still here for you, and I'll be just as long as you'll allow me. My relationship with Undertaker will not come in-between my responsibilities to those I care about.

**Chris:** Really?

**Eden:** Yes. I care about you…and Phoenix, Kane, and the others. I want to see you all thrive here.

**Chris:** And your feelings for Undertaker?

**Eden:** They're…a little more complicated, but I promise I'll be at your side always.

**Chris:** Thanks, Eden. _(They hug. In the background, we see that Kane has been watching them. He smirks and then walks off.)_

* * *

**Ep 17**

_(Eden and Chris Jericho enter the Ministry locker room, smiling and laughing. Undertaker and Kane are standing there, both with very serious looks on their faces. Eden moves to Undertaker's side and kisses him on the cheek.)_

**Eden:** Hello, sweetheart.

**Undertaker:** Eden. Chris, I'm kind of surprise to see you here.

**Chris:** Oh?

**Kane:** You don't seem to want to be here anymore.

**Eden:** Now, Kane, Chris has been dealing with some personal issues and just needed time to settle things on his own.

**Undertaker:** And are they settled?

**Chris:** Yes. Now I'm ready to show everyone just how fearful they should be of the Ministry.

**Eden:** That's what I'm talking about.

**Kane:** Where's this new enthusiasm coming from?

**Chris:** From Eden. She's a very encouraging and…persuasive woman.

**Undertaker:** I bet she is.

**Eden:** _(Ignoring the innuendo.)_ Anyway, I've got big plans tonight. While we were away, I was still working on recruiting some more people to our way. If we're going to take down the WWE, we'll need all of the people we can get.

**Kane:** Who do you have in mind?

**Eden:** That, brother, is a surprise. And earlier I got a confirmation from our latest recruit. He'll be joining us officially tonight.

**Chris:** That's great. When?

**Eden:** Well, I'm going to set up a match between our mystery member and someone who needs to be taken down a couple notches, The Miz. Let's see if Mr. Hot Shot will be so cocky after this. _(Chris and Eden smile while Kane and Undertaker share a glance.)_

* * *

_(Eden is making her way towards the ring when The Miz steps out in front of her to stop her.)_

**Miz:** Well, well, well.

**Eden:** Such a deep subject for such a shallow mind.

**Miz:** Ha, cute. I just heard about this little match you've arranged for me. I must say, I was wondering when you'd finally go after the top dog. I guess it was just a matter of time.

**Eden:** You're right, Miz. I was waiting for just the right person to challenge you with. _(Miz smiles cockily.)_ After all, not anyone can simply challenge the Miz. No, it takes a truly great champion who has not yet had the pleasure of whooping your butt to step into the ring with the likes of you. No, I wanted to wait until I had someone bored enough to accept the challenge.

**Miz:** _(Tries to intimidate Eden.)_ You think you're hot stuff, don't you? _(Eden smiles wickedly.)_ I'll be waiting for you and whatever punk you want to throw at me in the ring, and I'll enjoy proving to Vince McMahon how a real champion deals with annoyances.

_(He and Eden stare down before he walks off. Then, Eden laughs and continues on her way.)_

* * *

_(The Miz walks down and enters the ring. He preens to the crowd who chant "You suck." Everyone then waits as the ministry music starts up. Eden comes walking out, arm in arm, with Christian, who has an armband with the Ministry's symbol on it. The crowd cheers as the couple makes their way down. Finally, the bell rings to start the match. Eden moves to Christian's corner while he and the Miz go around the ring. The match is pretty tense with the Miz wailing on Christian. Yet, each time he tries to pin his opponent, Christian manages to kick out of it. Finally, when all things seemed lost, Christian makes a comeback and performs several finishers on the Miz before pinning him for the win. Eden joins him in the ring and raises his hand signaling him as the winner. As they leave, Eden steps on Miz's limp body.)_

* * *

_(Eden and Christian come strolling in to cheering Ministry members. Phoenix, Chris Jericho, Legacy, and Kane watches while Undertaker stands over the group proudly. Phoenix hugs Christian first followed by many handshakes and congratulations.)_

**Christian:** Thanks, everyone. It's great to be doing this again. This time we'll show Vince no mercy. _(He approaches the Undertaker.)_ It's great to be back.

**Undertaker:** We've missed you, brother of darkness.

**Christian:** Thanks. Well, who's up for some drinks? My treat. _(The group cheers as they begin to head out. Eden grabs her things, but Undertaker doesn't move.)_

**Eden:** Aren't you coming?

**Undertaker:** No.

**Eden:** Your followers need you right now, to help celebrate in our victory. Their leader should be there.

**Undertaker:** No.

**Eden:** Everyone will be disappointed.

**Undertaker:** So?

**Eden:** You should care more about your followers.

**Undertaker:** That's your job.

**Eden:** Okay. Well, I'll be out late. Don't wait up. _(She gives a quick peck on the cheek. Chris and Christian both reenter the locker room.)_

**Chris:** You three coming?

**Eden:** Undertaker and Kane aren't but I am.

**Chris:** Oh? Well…_(He extends an arm to Eden) _Allow me the honor of escorting you, my lady.

**Christian:** Hey, I won. I should escort her. _(He extends an arm as well. Eden looks at both of them and smiles.)_

**Eden:** Come on, you two. _(She locks arms with both of them and they head out. Kane and Undertaker watches them leave before Kane says anything.)_

**Kane:** See what I mean?

**Undertaker:** Yes, I do.

**Kane:** What are we going to do about it?

**Undertaker:** Nothing…for now. _(He watches them exchange glances as the show ends.)_

* * *

**Ep 18**

_(Vincent McMahon is sitting at his desk, looking at a folder and smiling. Stephanie walks in and sees her dad's amused expression.)_

**Stephanie:** Someone's happy with themselves. What's up?

**Vincent:** Oh, nothing. I just finally found a way to get Eden out of the WWE once and for all.

**Stephanie:** Really? How?

**Vincent:** _(He gets up.)_ Well, it there's one thing I've learned ever since I first took control of the WWE, its that people who can't be scared or intimidated out can be driven out a third way. And tonight, she'll be gone or my name isn't Vince McMahon. _(He smiles and walks out, leaving a confused Stephanie watching him.)_

* * *

_(During the show, Vincent comes down to the ring with the folder and a microphone.)_

**Vincent:** Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight I think is a very important night. Not only are we here to fight and put on a good show for all of you but on this night, something very special happened several years ago. You see today is Eden Night's birthdays, and I thought that even though she has been a thorn in my side it would only be proper to celebrate this important evening by throwing an impromptu celebration. So, Eden, would you please join me at the ring? _(We wait until we hear the Ministry's music and see Eden come out. She walks down to the ring and stands on the opposite side from Vince, leaning against the ropes. She nods to him and motions for him to continue.) _Thank you for joining us, Eden. Let me be the first to congratulate you on turning another year older. My, how time sure does fly. In fact, I bet that you'd never have believed to be standing here all those years ago. So, I've arranged for a very special surprise. Eden Night, this is your life. _(He motions to the screen and we see a baby picture of Eden. She watches the screen unfazed by everything Vincent says.)_ Eden night was born Gertrude Prudence in Rae, Wyoming. Her mother was a native and belonged to one of Rae's most prestigious families. _(Shows a picture of "The Prudence Family Manure Company.") _Yes, you could say that Gertrude came from a shitty family. Her mother raised her alone since Gertrude's father was nowhere to be found. After all, she'd had history of being very…open with her boyfriends. _(Shows a collage of pictures of Eden's mother with many men_.) Wow. That's a lot of "special friends." The two of them lived in a very modest home. _(Shows picture of a broken down trailer.) _There, they lived until Gertrude's mother got tired of being a single parent. So, she decided to do what was best for both of them. On Gertrude's 4th birthday, her mother packed up and left in the middle of the night. Gertrude was left alone for nearly two weeks before her grandfather called DSS. _(Show Eden being picked up by a DSS officer.)_ Even her mother wanted nothing more to do with her. Gertrude continued to bounce around from family to family. _(Show slides of Eden as she grows up with different families.)_ Not one of them seemed to want her. Finally, she turned eighteen and struck out on her own. When she tried to make contact with her family back in Wyoming, they refused to even acknowledge her existence. Gertrude's own family wanted nothing more to do with her. So, like any abandoned child, she set off to make her way in Las Vegas, Nevada. She became a headliner after changing her name to Eden Night. She was popular at several prominent establishments. _(Show slides of Eden's name featured on strip joints.)_ Eden truly made a name for herself. Meanwhile, she never stopped looking for her mother. It took years of searching, but she finally found her mother. _(Show morgue picture of Eden's mother.)_ Having died a broken down whore and junkie, Eden now realized that she would never be able to be anything better. And now, to the present, she's married to a walking zombie and ever much the tramp her mother was. Your mother would be proud, Eden. Well, I do believe that sums up everything. I hope you enjoyed this little reminder of just how low on the totem pole of life you truly are. _(He moves to leave, and then stops and turns back around_.) Oh, there is one thing. Happy Birthday, Gertrude. _(Vincent smiles triumphantly. Eden just stares at him blankly. Vincent waits around for her to finally react. When she does, there is obvious tension in her voice.)_

**Eden:** You've really done your homework, Vince. I think your summary just about hit all of my most gut-wrenching secrets.

**Vincent:** Well, I tried to be thorough.

**Eden:** Well, you were. Man, some of what you revealed was very emotional and downright embarrassing. It's taking a lot for me to stand her right now and not want to cry. I mean: rejection from my family, finding my mother dead from drugs and abuse, and learning that I'd be nothing more than a pole dancer for the rest of my life…Wow. _(Vincent continues to smile victoriously.)_ There is however, one thing you left out. You see, after my mother's untimely death, I returned to Rae, Wyoming, to bury her and to demand her things from her parents. My grandparents were so embarrassed that they didn't mind my taking anything that would remind them of their junkie daughter. So, as I packed everything I found a journal she had written around the time of my conception. It tells of my most embarrassing secret yet, and since we've been sharing most of them tonight I think now is as good of a time as any to let it all out. You see, Vince, my mother had tried to make a better life for herself in Chicago. She got a job at a bar as a waitress and was hoping to maybe become a model for Victoria's Secret one day. Then, a man entered her life that would change her world forever, my father. You see, he'd had a fight with his' wife and was looking to drown his sorrow. My mother was flirtatious with him as she was with most men. After several rounds of drinks, they went back to her place. There, they did what any man and woman would do when left alone.

**Vincent:** Well, from her picture, any man would have to be wasted to hop into bed with that. _(Eden's expressions harden at Vince's words.)_

**Eden: **Two weeks later, Mom learned that she was pregnant. When she contacted the man about her condition, he told her that his' marriage and life would be threatened by this child. He gave her a check to cover the expense, but she tore it up. She was a catholic and couldn't agree to do something to prevent the child that was already growing inside of her to be born. Before throwing the scraps away, she kept the piece that had his' name on it so that one day I'd now my father's true identity. I'd be able to face the scum-sucking weasel that saw me as a menace, and I'm proud to say that he still sees me as a hazard to this very day. So, Vince, I may be some no good piece of white trash to you, but then I guess that goes to show that I've proved I'm truly a McMahon. Right, Dad? _(Vincent is shocked as the crowd roars in delight.) _That's right, Dad. You'd hoped to embarrass me into walking out of the WWE, but all you've done is fuel my hatred of you. Even better, you've flaunted your own infidelity at the same time. This is the best birthday gift that you could have ever given me, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. _(She smirks as she walks off. Vincent is still stunned as he watches her leave.)_

* * *

_(Vince walks back into his office to find Stephanie and Lillian waiting for him.)_

**Vincent:** Lillian, what are you doing here?

**Lillian: **I thought I'd come by and surprise you, but now I'm not so certain this was such a good idea.

**Stephanie:** Is it true?

**Vincent:** No, it can't be. I've never been unfaithful to your mother.

**Lillian:** Tell the truth, Vince. I at least deserve that.

**Vincent:** I swear, sweetheart, it's not true. Eden is not my daughter.

**Stephanie:** Are you certain?

**Vincent:** One-hundred percent.

**Lillian: **Then, take a test.

**Vincent:** What? Why?

**Lillian:** To prove it. If Eden says that you're her dad, the lets prove it.

**Vincent:** I don't think-

**Lillian:** What's the matter, Vince? Got something to hide?

**Vincent:** No, of course not.

**Lillian:** Good. Next Monday, we'll have you and Eden tested, and so help me it you're lying to me. _(Lillian and Stephanie walk out, leaving Vincent confused and worried.)_

**Vincent:** It can't be. I'm sure of it.

* * *

_(Eden is sitting alone among a bunch of equipment when Chris Jericho comes walking up. She is obviously upset, but when she sees Chris she tries to suppress her feelings.)_

**Eden:** Oh, hey, Chris. What's up?

**Chris:** Nothing, really. Just thought I'd come to see how you were doing.

**Eden:** Me? I'm fine, never been better. _(She smiles weakly.)_ Guess you saw the performance.

**Chris:** Yep. Must be tough knowing your Vince's daughter?

**Eden:** A little. The thing that hurts the most is the fact that he's hated me all of my life. I was never wanted by him or my mother.

**Chris:** I don't think he hated you all your life.

**Eden:** Come on, Chris. When he found out my Mom was pregnant, the only thing that he could think about me was I was a threat, a problem to be rid of. The funny thing is my mom and grandparents all resented me because I was nothing more than a mistake, and yet I don't hate them.

**Chris:** So, why just Vince?

**Eden:** I don't know. Maybe because he's the first one who despised me for simply existing.

**Chris:** I can't imagine it's been easy living and thinking that no one wanted you.

**Eden:** Nope. Yet, that fact has made me stronger. I always knew that one day I'd see the man that spurned me and my mom, and when I did, I'd make him pay for it dearly.

**Chris:** So, that's why you're so gung-ho about taking down the WWE.

**Eden:** Yep. Vincent destroyed my life, and now I'm going to destroy his world. _(The rage resumes in Eden's eyes as Chris looks at her with sympathy.) _

* * *

_(Eden enters the Ministry locker room where Kane and the Undertaker are.)_

**Eden:** You two about ready to go?

**Undertaker:** We need to talk.

**Eden:** Okay. _(She crosses her arms.)_ What about?

**Kane:** Were you ever going to tell him about you being Mr. McMahon's daughter?

**Eden:** Yes, just not this soon. I was going to reveal it once we had complete control of the WWE. Vincent just beat me to the punch.

**Undertaker:** You should have told me before we got married.

**Eden:** Well, you're not exactly forth coming yourself with information.

**Kane:** That's not the point.

**Eden:** Excuse me, Kane, but this is between me and the Undertaker. _(Kane rises and stands in-between Eden and Undertaker.)_

**Kane:** I'm not going to leave you alone with my brother, you viper. _(Eden moves in closer to stand up to him.)_

**Eden:** Might I remind you he's my husband? And when did I become a 'viper?' Remember that it's because of me that the Ministry has even come into existence once more.

**Undertaker:** That's enough you two. _(Both Eden and Kane back off from each other.)_ Kane, leave us.

**Kane:** Brother, I don't think—_(Undertaker's strict look shuts Kane up and he leaves.)_

**Undertaker:** You need to tell me if there's anything else I should know about, Eden.

**Eden:** Why? You still have yet to tell me what's in the Urn that Paul Bearer use to carry around with him.

**Undertaker:** That's because it's none of your concern.

**Eden:** And my past is none of yours. _(She gives a frustrated sigh.)_ Look, we both need to remain focused on the future. It's important not to let anyone get in the way of our plans.

**Undertaker:** Speaking of plans, I think it's great you brought Christian into the Ministry's fold once again.

**Eden:** It only made sense with him having followed you once before.

**Undertaker:** Since we do have him, I think we should let Jericho go.

**Eden:** _(Surprised.)_ Chris? Why?

**Undertaker:** He's not as loyal as you'd like to believe he'd be. Plus, I don't like the way he looks at you.

**Eden:** Sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about. I'm your wife, not his.

**Undertaker:** Well…

**Eden:** Don't worry. Tonight, I'll remind you when we get home. _(She smiles playfully at him. Undertaker follows her out seemingly unmoved by her suggestive tone.)_


	7. Episode 19 to 21: TruthConsequence

**Ep 19**

_(Eden is in the Ministry locker room getting ready when Stephanie McMahon shows up.)_

**Stephanie:** I can't believe you'd sink this low, Eden, but from what we all learned about you on Monday, it shouldn't surprise me.

**Eden:** Already insulting me. This must be a new McMahon record.

**Stephanie:** Cut the bull, okay? Because of your lies, my Mom is refusing to talk to my Dad. She's making him sleep in the guest bedroom and it's your fault.

**Eden:** No, it's your Dad's fault for not being able to keep it in his' pants. Don't blame me for his' adulterous actions.

**Stephanie:** You're not his' daughter, and this test will prove it.

**Eden:** What's the matter, sis? Afraid you'll no longer be Daddy's little princess? _(Stephanie huffs as she storms out. Phoenix, who was coming in, is nearly trampled by Stephanie. She quickly moves to Eden's side.)_

**Phoenix:** Are you okay?

**Eden:** Never better.

**Phoenix:** What was that all about?

**Eden:** She's just pissed that things aren't going well in paradise. It's okay.

**Phoenix:** You've been expecting it, huh?

**Eden:** Oh, I knew my news was probably going to make a few people unhappy.

**Phoenix:** Like Undertaker.

**Eden:** He's fine with it. I just reminded him that he's not been upfront with me about a few things. Anyways, let's not concern ourselves about this. You have a match against Kelly Kelly for your title and then I have a test to get to.

**Phoenix:** What are you going to do if he is your father?

**Eden:** The same thing I've been saying all along. I'm going to destroy that which he loves and make him suffer as I have. _(Eden smiles.)_

* * *

_(Eden and Phoenix come walking down to the ring together for the Women's Championship title match. Then, Kelly Kelly's music begins to play. She comes out with Stephanie McMahon for support. Eden shakes her head at Stephanie's appearance. Once both wrestlers' are ready, the bell rings. It's a very vigorous match, with many close calls. Yet, neither wrestler can seem to pin the other. Then, in a final move, Phoenix performs two finishers before pinning Kelly for the win. While Eden and Phoenix celebrate, Stephanie comes up from behind with a chair and attacks Eden. Phoenix reacts by doing a finisher on Stephanie. She then helps Eden up and the two of them walk away.)_

* * *

_(Vincent is having his mouth swabbed for the paternity test. Then, the technician seals the sample and writes something down.)_

**Vincent:** She should have been here by now. I wonder what's taking so long. _(Just then, Eden comes staggering in with Phoenix. She sits down in an adjacent seat, holding on ice pack to the back of her head. )_ What happened?

**Eden:** Your lovely daughter attacked me.

**Vincent:** Stephanie?

**Eden:** Got any other daughters besides the two of us? _(There is a silent tense moment. Then, the technician swabs Eden's mouth. He seals the sample and writes something on it too.)_

**Technician:** We should have the results in a week.

**Vincent:** Good. See if they can be rushed. I'd like to know the results as soon as possible.

**Eden:** Actually, send them here. _(She hands the technician a note card. He reads it and then nods.)_

**Vincent:** Where are you sending them?

**Eden:** To next week's guest host.

**Vincent:** Who's that? I haven't picked anyone yet.

**Eden:** Don't worry, Dad. I've chosen the perfect person to reveal the results of our paternity test, Maury.

**Vincent:** Maury?

**Eden:** Yes, and he's already agreed to do it.

**Vincent:** Fine. Next Monday we'll know the truth and when they come back negative, I'll make your life a living hell for having hurt my wife.

**Eden:** Such encouraging words from a father. Don't worry, Vince. When they come back positive, I'll be sure to return to favor in kind. _(The two of them stare down each other.)_

* * *

**Ep 20**

_(The show opens up with Maury sitting in the locker room with Eden.)_

**Maury:** Welcome everyone to RAW. On tonight's show, we'll be revealing the results of the highly anticipated paternity test between Vincent McMahon and Eden. First, I'd like to thank you, Eden, for allowing me to be a part of such a big life changing event.

**Eden:** It's my pleasure. I couldn't think of anyone else better to be a part of this evening's event.

**Maury:** Well, I do have to admit this is a unique situation for me too. Usually, I deal with babies and toddlers. It's not every day that I'm giving out results for adults. Now, if I remember correctly, you say that Mr. McMahon had an affair with your mother.

**Eden:** Yes, he did. He got drunk after fighting with his wife, one night, and went home with my mom, his waitress.

**Maury:** And, then, nine months later…

**Eden:** Nine months later, I was born.

**Maury:** Yes, and you've grown up resenting Vincent. Why?

**Eden:** To be fair, I only recently learned it was him. My family never told me of his identity, and I only know because of my mother's journal and the scrap of a check she kept.

**Maury:** Now, Vince had offered to help your mother out of her delicate situation. How does that make you feel?

**Eden:** It makes me angry and happy at the same time. I'm infuriated that he saw me as nothing more than a nuisance, something to get rid of like you would a pair of old socks. To be rejected like that…However, I'm happy to know that he's unhappy by my presence and that I'm making him as uncomfortable as possible.

**Maury:** So there is no love for him.

**Eden:** Nope.

**Maury:** And even if the results come back positive…?

**Eden:** I will continue to torment him with the help of the Ministry.

**Maury:** All right. Well, a little later I'll be talking with Mr. McMahon to get his impression on the situation, and then later on this evening I'll be revealing the results of the paternity test.

* * *

_(Maury is now in Mr. McMahon's office.)_

**Maury:** Mr. McMahon, you are the CEO of the WWE, and a happily married man.

**Vincent:** Yes, I am, Maury.

**Maury:** And now you're waiting the results of a paternity test with one of your employees, Eden Night.

**Vincent:** Yes.

**Maury:** Is there any truth to her story? Could you possibly be this young lady's father?

**Vincent:** You know, Maury, my heart really does go out to her for having had such a rough childhood, and I'm not perfect. There have been times in which I've flirted, probably a bit too much with other women, but I love my wife. I would never step out on her.

**Maury:** So there is no way you're her father?

**Vincent:** No, Maury.

**Maury:** Have you ever met her mother?

**Vincent:** Well, it is possible. You know, we travel around a lot, so I may have met her, but I've never been with anyone but my wife.

**Maury:** Good. Well, as a possibility, what would you do if you were her father?

**Vincent:** I'm not.

**Maury:** Yes, but as speculation, what would-

**Vincent:** I said, "I'm not." _(There is a tense moment as Vincent stares Maury down. Then, Maury clears his throat.)_

**Maury:** Okay. Well, now we've heard both sides of the story. Up next, the results. _(Maury leaves the room.)_

* * *

_(The ring has been set up with a few chairs for Vincent, Eden, and Maury to sit in. Maury is already down in the ring, sitting in his chair. In his hand is a manila envelope with the results of the test.)_

**Maury:** Ladies and Gentlemen, I have here the official results of the paternity test between Vincent McMahon and Eden Night. I now ask them both to please join me on stage for their revealing. _(Vincent arrives first. He sits in the chair closes to Maury. Then, Eden comes down. She pulls her chair far away from Vincent and sits starring at Maury.)_ Thank you both for coming. I've already talked to both of you about your sides, but now I'd like to give you each a chance to address the other before I reveal the results. _(Vincent and Eden share a glance before looking back at Maury.)_ Very well. Let's see the results. _(He opens the envelope and pulls out the results, using the envelope to hide it from view.) _When it comes to the case of Eden Night, Vincent you…ARE the father. _(The crowd roars with screams. Eden is unmoved while Vincent is shocked. He tears the results from Maury's hands, and rereads them. Then, he looks to Eden. She slowly rises to stand before him. Vincent is unsure what to do or say. He continues to stand there dumbfounded. Eden opens her arms, as if wanting a hug. Vincent looks at the paper again and then slowly moves to hug Eden. Just as they are about to hug, Eden knees Vincent in the groin. She spits on him as he topples over in pain and then walks off.)_

* * *

**Ep 21**

_(Vincent is in his office on the phone.)_

**Vincent:** Hello, love. I've been leaving you messages all week. I know you're still upset about the results, but I'd really appreciate it if we could talk. Please call me. Bye. _(Just as he hangs up the phone, Triple H comes walking in. He sees how messed up Vincent is over everything.)_

**Triple H:** Vincent…Man, you're looking rough.

**Vincent:** Lillian still won't talk to me. She's been avoiding being around me ever since last week's fiasco.

**Triple H:** Yeah. Everyone's in shock. Two daughters…? Man, it's incredible.

**Vincent:** Eden is not my daughter.

**Triple H:** But…the test results…?

**Vincent:** _(Becoming angry.)_ I don't care about any God damn results. Eden is not my daughter! She never has been and she never will be!

**Triple H:** Okay. Okay. Take it easy.

**Vincent:** _(Calming down.)_ Besides, I have a plan to make her life just as miserable as she's made mine.

**Triple H:** How? _(Just then there's a knock at the door. A UPS man shows up with a box.)_

**UPS Man:** Mr. McMahon?

**Vincent:** That's me. _(He signs the clipboard and the UPS Man leaves.)_

**Triple H:** What's that?

**Vincent:** My key to bringing down the Ministry._ (He smiles evilly as he opens it.)_

* * *

_(Eden and Undertaker are talking in their locker room when Vincent comes in with the box.)_

**Eden:** Hello, Dad. _(Vincent cringes at her words_.) Come by for a visit?

**Vincent:** Eden, I think it's about time that we end this little dance of ours once and for all.

**Eden:** Oh? Are you ready to hand over the reigns of the WWE?

**Vincent:** It's obvious that our genetic relation means nothing to you—

**Eden:** You're wrong. It means the world to me.

**Vincent:** Really?

**Eden:** Yeah. It gives me the fuel for my anger.

**Vincent:** Anyway, I've grown tired of the issues that you and your vagabond of rejects have been causing. So, I'm ending this.

**Undertaker:** And how do you plan on taking us down? More threats…?

**Vincent:** No. You see, I have something you want, something that you would do anything to obtain, dead man. _(Vincent reaches in the box and pulls out the Urn. Undertaker's eyes widen.)_ That's right. You see, I know what's in it and how much it means to you. So, here's my demand. Disband once and for all, or I'll make sure that this thing goes the way of the Dodo. _(Vincent smirks and walks out with it. Undertaker starts to follow but Eden stops him.)_

**Eden:** Don't go. Stay.

**Undertaker:** Why?

**Eden:** Just wait.

* * *

_(The rest of the Ministry members show up in the locker room. They all have serious looks on their faces.)_

**Kane:** There's no choice.

**Chris:** Of course there's a choice. We don't let Vince get one up on us.

**Phoenix:** What about the Urn?

**Chris:** We don't need the Urn. Undertaker's been wrestling fine without it.

**Kane:** Maybe, but the Urn is special and can be used against him.

**Ted:** Why? What's so special about it?

**Christian:** It's special because of what it contains.

**Ted:** What does it contain?

**Eden:** Only a few people know. _(Undertaker is silent.) _As long as Vincent has it, it's a threat to the Ministry.

**Cody: **Then, let's go take it.

**Christian:** Vincent's not going to make it easy to get near it. He'll probably have armed guards or something around it.

**Undertaker:** We have to give him what he wants.

**Eden:** No.

**Kane:** We need the Urn.

**Eden:** I realize that Kane, but we're not going to let Vincent win like this. _(Kane stands up to tower over Eden.)_

**Kane:** Don't you care about your husband, or are you too wrapped up in your vengeance for you to care? _(Eden stands up with anger in her stare. She is still for only a moment before she slaps him. Kane moves to strike, but Chris quickly moves to stand in front of Eden while Undertaker calms his' brother.)_

**Undertaker:** Stop, Kane.

**Eden:** How dare you accuse me of not caring! I've worked my butt off trying to get each member of the Ministry exactly what they wanted. Hell, I even put my safety on the line in order to keep the Ministry going. I love the Undertaker and will not allow anyone, not even you, to question my loyalty to him. _(Things are tense and then Eden storms out.)_

**Chris:** Eden, wait. _(Undertaker stops him.)_

**Undertaker:** I'll go. She's my wife. _(Undertaker leaves. Chris stares after them while Kane stares down Chris.)_

* * *

_(Eden is walking down a hallway when Undertaker finds her.)_

**Undertaker:** Eden, stop. _(Eden stops and turns to face him.)_

**Eden:** I'm sorry for slapping Kane, but he deserved it.

**Undertaker:** I know. Kane can sometimes be a hot head, doesn't think before he speaks.

**Eden:** I know. I've just been feeling very emotional lately and he made me so mad I had to..._(She sighs.) _You don't believe him, do you?

**Undertaker:** About you not being loyal? Well, it is hard since everyone who had ever been on my side has tried to screw me one way or another, but so far you've been very loyal.

**Eden:** I am loyal, both as your manager and your wife.

**Undertaker:** I know. Did you mean what you said back there? You know, about loving me?

**Eden:** Yes.

**Undertaker:** I wish you wouldn't.

**Eden:** _(Startled.)_ Why?

**Undertaker:** Because I can't love you. I can't love anyone. There's a reason they call me the "dead man", Eden.

**Eden:** You think I don't know this. I knew walking into this marriage it wouldn't be all flowers and romance.

**Undertaker:** Then why did you want to get married?

**Eden:** I don't know. Maybe because I already loved you enough to think it would be enough for both of us? Maybe to infuriate Vincent since you two are now related? Or maybe simply to seal us being the two leaders of the Ministry. Who knows. It just felt right to me.

**Undertaker:** And is it enough? Can you be with an emotionally dead man?

**Eden:** I don't know. Can you honestly say that somewhere, deep down in your non beating heart, there isn't even a spark of some emotion towards me?

**Undertaker:** I don't know. I don't feel anything.

**Eden:** Well, then. I'll just have to settle with knowing that one day you might, even if just for a moment, care about me. _(There is a silent moment between them.) _Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk with Vincent.

**Undertaker:** What about?

**Eden:** If we're going down, then we're going down fighting.

**Undertaker:** Then I'm coming with you.

**Eden:** You don't have to.

**Undertaker:** We're in this together, Eden. _(He takes her hand and leads her in the direction of Mr. McMahon's office.)_


	8. Episode 22 to 24: Victory!

**Ep 22**

_(When the show opens, Eden comes walking down the ramp to the ring to address the audience.)_

**Eden:** Last week, Mr. McMahon decided that it was time for the Ministry to finally end, and even brought a very valuable item to use as leverage. If the Ministry disbands, the Undertaker will be given something of great value in return, something that has been kept from him many times and used in hopes of controlling him. Now, the Ministry would like for everyone to know that we do not normally give credit to idle threats but this is a very special case, and special cases deserve special treatment. So, after much talking between Vince, Undertaker, and myself, the three of us finally came up with something we could all agree upon. On next week's Pay-Per-View, there will be a five match contest between the Ministry of Darkness and the WWE. Three of them will be for the championship belts that the Ministry holds right now: the Tag team titles, the Women's title, and the WWE title. When the Ministry wins, not only will it be glorious, but Vincent has agreed to return to my husband what is rightfully his: the Urn. Now, you might be wondering what will happen should the Ministry not win. What could we offer in return that would be just as valuable as the Urn? I'll tell you. There was only one thing that we had that would tempt Mr. McMahon with besides the disbanding of the Ministry and that…was me. That's right. Should we lose, I've agreed to leave the WWE forever. It's me or the Urn. So, tonight, you all be here to witness the contract signing between Vincent, the Undertaker, and myself for the event, so everything is legit. And to host the event and act as overseer of this signing, I've recruited someone very special. Someone whom I believe is truly neutral to this whole thing and can honestly be fair about it. Tonight's guest host is none other than… _(She motions to the ramp. Suddenly, Mankind's music begins to play. He comes walking down the ramp and joins Eden in the ring.)_ Thank you for joining us this evening, Mankind, and for being the overseer of the contract signing.

**Mankind:** You're welcome, Eden.

**Eden:** Now, I know some people might think that you couldn't be neutral since your history with the Undertaker—

**Mankind:** That's true; Eden, but I've always respected him as a wrestler. Plus, I despise Vincent McMahon too. So, I can honestly say that I hate them both equally, and so can be neutral.

**Eden:** Well, tonight is going to prove to be an interesting evening.

**Mankind:** Yes, it is. _(RAW music comes on as the two of them leave the ring.)_

_(At the end of the show, the ring is set up with a table, four chairs, and the contract already waiting for everyone. The first person to walk out is Mankind.)_

**Mankind:** Tonight, we are here to sign the contract between the Ministry of Darkness leaders, Undertaker and Eden, and the WWE CEO SOB, Vincent McMahon. As overseer, it is my duty to call all participating members down to the stage. _(Vincent comes down first and takes a seat. Then, Eden and Undertaker come down together and sit across the table from him. Mankind takes the final seat located at the top of the table. )_ Now, let's make sure that everyone is clear on this. At next week's Pay-Per-View, there will be five matches. Three of them will be for the title belts that the Ministry holds, and three is the number you need to win in order to win this feud.

**Vincent:** Actually, I've decided to be generous and give the Ministry a chance to win one of the belts they don't already have.

**Mankind:** Oh?

**Vincent:** Yes. I am putting the Lightweight Championship belt on the line for the Pay-per-View.

**Mankind:** Okay. So, there will be four title matches and one non-title match. Again, three is the number needed in order for either side to win. If the Ministry wins, Eden Night will keep her job at the WWE and the Undertaker will have his Urn returned to him. But, if the Ministry loses, they'll disband and this lovely creature to your right, Undertaker, will leave forever. Is this agreed upon by all three representatives?

**Vincent:** Agreed.

**Undertaker:** Agreed.

**Eden:** Agreed.

**Mankind:** Good. Now we need to name the matches and the contenders. First, the non-title match…_ (He motions to Eden.)_

**Eden:** We've chosen Christian to be our champion to face anyone of Vincent's choosing in a submission match.

**Vincent:** A submission match? Well, then I can think of no one better than John Cena to face him.

**Mankind:** Good. _(Mankind grabs the contract and begins writing down the information for the first match.) _For the Lightweight Championship…?

**Vincent:** For this, we're going to do something different. This will be a ladder match between two of the Ministry's members against four of mine.

**Eden:** Really trying to be fair, huh? Okay, we choose Legacy.

**Vincent:** Very well. Then, I choose Jeff Hardy, The Miz, Rey Mysterio, and MVP. _(Mankind writes down the match on the contract.)_

**Mankind:** Tag Team?

**Vincent:** To face Jericho and Kane, I've matched up my own unique pair. To face for the Tag Team titles, I've chosen Edge and the Big Show.

**Mankind:** Very good. _(He adds the information to the list.)_ The Women's Title?

**Vincent:** To face Phoenix, I've chosen one of the WWE's most powerful and, might I say, beautiful women of all time, Kelly Kelly. _(Mankind adds it to the list.)_

**Mankind:** And last but not least the WWE Championship that the Undertaker currently holds.

**Vincent:** Oh, this one was a difficult choice because there were so many members that would welcome the chance to take you on. So, I pondered about it for a while and finally one name came to mind over all the rest. This person was the perfect choice, and I think it's only fair that you should meet your opponent face to face. _(Vincent turns around in his chair and everyone waits in anticipation. Then, there's the sound of shattering glass as Stone Cold Steve Austin comes walking down to the ring. The room roars with cheers from the fans. Eden and Undertaker are tense, but they do their best not to show it. Austin gets a microphone to address the audience.)_

**Austin:** If you're happy to see Stone Cold Steve Austin again, give me a "Hell yeah!"

**Crowd:** Hell Yeah!

**Austin:** Man, it's good to be back. Now, if you want me to kick the Undertaker's ass, give me a "Hell Yeah!"

**Crowd:** Hell Yeah! _(Once the crowd settles down, Austin moves to stand near Vincent, but there is tension between them.)_

**Eden:** So, you went as low as to call upon your old nemesis to save you from us, huh? You must be scared, Vince.

**Vincent:** I'm not scared of anything, but if you want a guaranteed win you go for the best. _(He looks at Austin.)_ Even if you think he's a no good rattle snake.

**Austin:** Guilty.

**Mankind:** So, Austin will face the Undertaker. What kind of match will it be? _(Vincent motions to the Undertaker for him to choose.)_

**Undertaker:** Hell in a Cell. _(Steve nods his agreement. Mankind quickly writes down the information.)_

**Mankind:** Well, I believe that's-

**Austin:** Hang on a second, Mankind. Now, I agreed to come here and to face the Undertaker. I believe I have done that. However, I've not agree to do this fight with him yet. _(Vincent gives a worried glance to Austin.)_ You see, Vince, I'll come in and beat the tar out of Undertaker all year long, no problem, but what do I get in return?

**Vincent:** What do you want?

**Austin:** When I beat the crap out of this walking corpse over here and win… _(He looks directly at the Undertaker.)_…and believe me I will win… _(He then looks back at Vincent)_ I want you to do something for me. I want you to come down to the ring on the following Monday in a prom dress, with a pack of my favorite beer and serve me. Then, you'll thank me publicly for doing your dirty work in front of the WWE, or I'll walk. It's your choice. _(Eden smiles viciously, as Vincent becomes enraged by Austin's demand. He seems like he's about to say "no," but then he looks at Undertaker's cold stare and settles down.)_

**Vincent:** Fine, but if you lose, you'll never wrestle again.

**Austin:** Mankind, write that in. I don't want Vince to try and weasel his way out of this. _(Mankind adds in the new information and then passes the folder to Eden. She signs it and gives it to undertaker, who sings before passing it to Vincent. He hesitates, as if debating over what to do, but then signs it. Mankind grabs the board and signs it. Mankind grabs the board and signs it as witness.)_

**Mankind:** It's done. At next week's Pay-per-View, it'll be the WWE vs. the Ministry of Darkness.

**Eden:** See you there, Dad. _(She and Undertaker rise and leave, but not before giving Vincent and Austin some cold stares.)_

**Ep 23**

_(The Pay-per-View opens with showing the bitter rivalry between the Ministry of Darkness and Vincent McMahon. Then, on the screen, we see a scoreboard to keep tally throughout the night. Up first is the non-title match between Christian and John Cena. With it being a submission match, Christian and John both start out trying to place the other in submission holds. Then, Christian begins to work on John's former back injuries. He runs John into poles and does several back breaking moves. Yet, no matter how hard Christian tries to work on John to tap out, John doesn't. Then, it's John's turn to assault Christian's arm and shoulder before putting him in his submission finisher hold. Christian desperately tries to reach the rope, but eventually gives in and taps out. There is a mark for the WWE on the scoreboard on the screen.)_

_(Christian comes limping into the Ministry locker room.)_

**Christian:** Guys, I'm really sorry.

**Eden:** Hey, it's okay. It's just one match. We'll get them.

**Ted:** Yeah. Up next is the ladder match for the Light-Weight title and you know at least one of us is coming back with the title.

**Cody:** Yeah.

**Eden:** All right, boys. Go out there, and show them what we're made of. _(Legacy heads out to the ring.)_

_(It's time for the ladder match between Ted Dibiase, Cody Rhoades, Rey Mysterio, Jeff Hardy, MVP, and the Miz. Legacy comes down together and then watches each of the WWE members come down to join them in the ring. High above the ring is the Light-weight championship belt on a hook. The fighters stare each other down as the bell rings. Then, as anticipated, each of the Legacy members gets attacked by two wrestlers for the WWE. They are each beaten thoroughly and tossed outside of the ring, but not before a ladder is brought into the ring. As the WWE stars stare down at the seemingly defeated members of the Ministry, the Miz tries to sneak up the ladder. MVP sees this and quickly topples the ladder and Miz over, making him land on Mysterio. Mysterio gets up and confronts MVP. He tries to explain, but Mysterio won't have it. Hardy tries to intervene but Mysterio attacks Hardy. This little scuffle turns into an all out brawl as the WWE fighters all begin to try to take the belt. None of them, however, are able to obtain it. While the fighters continue to assault each other, Legacy uses the distraction to their advantage as each of them sets up a ladder and tries to reach the belt. In the end, both of them fall off their ladders once the WWE fighters realize their attempts and try to push them off. The two Legacy members leap for the belt and manage to pull it off together. It's a surprising ending. Both Legacy members have won the match. Then, they begin to tug-o-war over the belt. Just then, Eden comes down and stops it before raising both their hands as the winners.)_

**Ted:** I reached the belt first. It's mine.

**Cody:** No, I had it before you even touched it.

**Ted:** The Hell you did. (They start tug-o-war over it, and Eden steps in to stop it.)

**Eden:** Cut it out! We can settle the dispute over who is the new Lightweight Champion another time. Right now we need to focus on the remaining evening. Up next is the Women's Title. Phoenix, are you ready?

**Phoenix:** Ready.

**Eden:** Good luck. (Eden hugs Phoenix before she heads out.)

(Kelly Kelly makes her way down to the ring, showing off for the entire crowd. Then, Phoenix joins her. The two ladies brawl it out. The fight seems to be going nowhere until Phoenix steps up her game with doing several finishers in a row. She easily pins Kelly Kelly and reclaims her title belt before sauntering back towards the locker room.)

(In Mr. McMahon's office, Vincent is having a conniption fit. He is throwing around papers and yelling at the top of his lungs. Edge and Big Show are standing off to the side, watching the show of anger.)

**Vincent:** What in the HELL do I have to DO to get rid of them? I am SURROUNDED by IDIOTS!

**Edge:** Relax, Vince. We'll get the Ministry for you.

**Vincent:** You had better or I swear you two will be the next ones out of the WWE.

**Big Show:** Get a grip, Vince. You have nothing to worry about. Edge and I will take those two out faster than you can blink.

**Vincent:** If you don't, then consider this your last match ever!

(_Edge and Big Show make their way into the ring to await Kane and Chris Jericho. Kane and Chris stop at the top of the ramp to talk to each other before entering the ring. Chris and Edge are the first to fight. They manage to work each other over pretty well before tagging in their partners. Then, Kane and Big Show wail o n each other, making the ring shake from their massive power. Then, Chris and Edge tag back in. Well into their fight, the tides turn into Edge's favor as he begins powering over Chris. Chris tries to get back to his' partner, but Edge keeps pulling him back into his corner. Then, he tags in Big Show who wails on Chris too. The two tag team partners take turns beating up on Chris. Then, Chris manages to get away from them and tags in Kane. Reusing their same tactics, Edge and Big Show beat down the terrible giant. Then, Chris is able to tag back in while Kane recuperates. After a few more beat downs, Edge prepares to do a finisher on Chris, but before he does he attacks Kane, making him fall off of the side and hit his head on the floor. Then, Edge spears Chris and pins him for the win.)_

_(Kane and Chris are lying on medical tables, recuperating from their assault. Eden is sitting beside Chris, looking worried. Undertaker stands behind her.)_

**Eden:** I swear to Gods those two went too far.

**Undertaker:** McMahon must be worried.

**Eden:** That was too far, even for Vince. They could have been killed out there.

**Phoenix:** I'm sure that Edge and Big Show wouldn't have taken it that far.

**Undertaker:** Come on. We'd better get out there.

**Eden:** _(She leans into Chris to address him.)_ Don't worry. We'll make Vince pay for what he's done. _(She stands and looks to Undertaker.)_ Let's do this.

_(The two of them walk out together. Kane looks at Chris with an angry look as they screen fades into black.)_

_(Vincent McMahon's music starts as he comes out to a crowd of "boos." He smugly enters the ring and shows his confidence as he enters the ring. Then, glass shatters as Stone Cold enters the arena. People applaud loudly for the rattlesnake while he heads down to join Vince. The two are cautious of each other though they are on the same side. After a few moments of tense looks, the lights go out and the Ministry's music starts. Eden and Undertaker stroll out together, eyeing their opponents. They enter the ring. Eden stares down Vince while Undertaker sizes up Austin. Then, Eden and Vince step outside so the two titans can fight. The fight is long and has many close calls for both sides. Finally, to end the fight, Undertaker does three consecutive Tombstones on Austin before finally being able to pin him for the win. Eden rushes into the ring and hugs Undertaker, who dips her into a kiss. Vince, who is absolutely enraged, heads back up the ramp, yelling and screaming his' head off. Eden jabs at Vince about his' loss as the show ends.)_

**EP 24**

_(Mr. McMahon is entering his office for the evening just as a young man wearing a ball cap pushing a janitor bucket exits. Vince stops the young man before he can escape.)_

**Vince:** Who are you?

**Man:** I'm here to clean the office.

**Vince:** I've never seen you before.

**Man:** I'm here to clean the office.

**Vince:** What's your name?

**Man:** I'm here to clean the office.

**Vince:** Can you speak English?

**Man:** I'm here to-

**Vince:** Clean the office. I get it. Go! (The Man leaves without another word. Vince moves to his' desk and opens up a locked drawer to see that the Urn is still inside. He looks it over before returning it. Then there is a knock on the door.) Come in. (Enters Edge and Big Show.)

**Edge:** How's it hanging, Vince?

**Vince:** How do you think? The damn Ministry won the pay per view last night.

**Big Show:** Are you really going to give the Undertaker his' Urn back?

**Vince:** I'm bound to, but I don't think he's going to like it. (He grins maniacally.)

(Eden comes out to the ring to address the crowd.)

Eden: Ladies and Gentlemen, last night was a historic night for the Ministry. We were able to defeat Vincent at his' own game and secure the Ministry's legacy here in the WWE. Even though the Tag Team Championship titles were lost to us…and we will be getting them back, the Lightweight Championship is now ours. Let's look back at how it was won.

(Show a clip of the fight from last night and how Cody and Ted grabbed it together.) As you can see, there is a little debate over who exactly won the Championship. Was it Ted Dibiase or Cody Rhodes who touched it first? So, to settle the argument and keep comradery within the Ministry, tonight's main event will be a match between these two fine athletes to determine the winner of the Championship belt. It will then be followed by Mr. McMahon…daddy dearest returning that which he is bound to give back to my husband, the Undertaker.

(The crowd cheers as she leaves.)

(Cody and Ted are arguing over the belt some more in the Ministry locker room when the Phoenix comes in.)

Cody: Look, the one who touched it first should be the one to carry it out.

Ted: And you think that was you? Review the footage, man. I had it way before you did.

Cody: In your little mind, maybe, but-

Phoenix: Guys, cool it! I'm getting sick and tired of this. All night I had to hear it from both of you. Besides, I thought Eden was going to carry it to the ring with her.

Ted: She was, but I don't know if she's going to be able to make it.

Phoenix: Why not?

Cody: She's been throwing up for the past hour. Maybe she's got food poisoning.

(Phoenix heads into the private bathroom of the Ministry. One of the stall doors is closed. She moves to stand in front of it.)

Phoenix: Eden? Eden, are you okay?

(We hear the toilet flush as Eden comes out wiping her mouth.)

Eden: Hey, Phoenix.

Phoenix: What's wrong?

Eden: (Moves to the sink to wash her hands and dampen a washcloth.) I think I ate something that didn't agree with me. Never trust 24hour Sushi houses, heh.

Phoenix: Do you even feel like going out there tonight?

Eden: I need to. If Vince sees even one level of weakness in our group, he will do everything he can to capitalize on it. No, I'm feeling much better now that all of that is out of me. I just need a moment. (She takes a couple deep breaths before Cody comes over with the belt on his shoulder.)

Cody: It's time, Eden.

Eden: Okay. Give me the belt. (Cody is hesitant to give it up until he gets a disapproving look from Eden. Then, he hands it over. Eden looks herself over in the mirror again, and then heads out with the two guys. Phoenix watches with a worried look.)

(The Ministry music starts as Cody, Ted, and Eden walks down to the ring. They all stand inside the ring. Eden hands the belt over to the referee and then says something to each of them. Then, she hops out of the ring and moves to sit with Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole, who is hiding in his booth. The two wrestlers go at it. Having been friends they know each other's weaknesses and try to use it to their advantage. There are many high flying stunts and quick movements until finally only one remains to take the title. The referee raises the hand of…Cody Rhodes as the new Lightweight Champion. When the fight is over, the rest of the Ministry, sans Christian, comes down to congratulate them both on a good fight. Ted staggers to his' feet and extends his hand in friendship. Cody accepts it and the two of them hug. Eden joins the group with her microphone and hugs both contenders. Then, she addresses the crowd.)

Eden: Wasn't that something? Let's hear again for these two incredible athletes. (The crowd cheers them some more.) Well, now the time has come for Daddy to do what I am sure he has been anxious to do all night. As stated in the contract, he has until the end of the show to return the Urn to my dear husband and…well, the show is almost over. So, Vince McMahon, if you would please join us here at the ring.

(Everyone waits in anticipation as Vince comes walking out to the top of the ramp holding the Urn in one hand.)

Vince: Congratulations, Cody Rhodes, on proving yourself a better wrestler than Ted Dibiase. Although, that really doesn't mean much to everyone else. (The crowd boos as Ted begins to make a move towards him, but Phoenix stops him in his tracks.) Eden is right. The Ministry was able to win at last night's pay-per-view, though there is some debate to the legitimacy of that, and I am bound by the contract to return this historic relic of WWE History to the Undertaker. However, I am sure that there are plenty of people who wonder just what exactly there is in this thing that holds such a power over the Dead Man. Are these the ashes of his' parents? Is there a sacred medallion that gives him his unearthly powers? Well, I think that before I had over this relic, the entire world deserves to know the truth. (Kane and Undertaker swap looks before they begin to walk towards him. Eden moves in front of them both and tells them to stay. Kane tries to move around her but she moves back in front of him. Vince smiles at the anger in Kane and Undertaker as he begins to screw off the top of the Urn and turns it over. Just then candy comes out of it. Vince stares at it incredibly, knowing something is wrong. Eden is heard laughing from the ring.)

Eden: I swear, Daddy, you are so predictable. Everyone knows just how deceitful and untrustworthy you truly are. Do you really think that after our win I wasn't expecting this? I knew the Urn would never be safe in your hands. So, I had to take steps to ensure its safe arrival. (From out of the back comes the janitor from before pushing his cart. He reaches into one of the bins and pulls out the real Urn. Then, he removes his hat and wig to reveal being Christian. He rubs the fact that he deceived Vince in his face before joining the rest of the group in the ring. He bows and hands it to Eden. Then, she turns and raises it. Undertaker goes down on his' knee and offers worship. The rest of the Ministry in turn goes down on a knee and joins him in his worshiping. From the top of the ramp, Vince can still be seen looking angry as the show ends.)


	9. Episode 25 to 27: Changes

_**EP 25**_

(Chris Jericho and Phoenix are sitting in the Ministry locker room before everyone else has shown up. Chris is getting ready for a match against Kobi Kingston.)

Phoenix: Hey, Chris.

Chris: Hey. How's it going?

Phoenix: Good. You?

Chris: Okay, I guess. I've been challenged by Kobi. He thinks that I can't do anything without Kane to back me up, so I am going to show him just how stupid of a move he's done.

Phoenix: How are things between you two? Do you want to be partners with Kane again?

Chris: Not really. Ever since we lost the Tag Team titles, he's been staring at me funny, like he would chew me up and spit me out. I know he blames me for our loss to Edge and Big Show, but I he didn't have my back either. I don't care what he says. It's as much his' fault as anyone else's.

Phoenix: I agree with you.

Chris: (sighs) Yet, I know it is what Eden and the Ministry wants so…I will if I have to.

Phoenix: Chris, aren't you getting a little too attached to her?

Chris: To who? (Phoenix gives him a look that says "You know who.") We're friends.

Phoenix: And you couldn't possibly want more? Please.

Chris: Look, I know she is married to Undertaker. I just want to be there for her any way I can.

Phoenix: I hope so for your sake. I wouldn't want Undertaker mad at me.

(Just then, the door bursts open as Eden comes barreling from the hallway into the locker room and runs straight for the bathroom. Chris moves to the door and knocks on it.)

Chris: Eden, you okay? (He gets no response.) Eden?

Phoenix: You probably should let her be. She's been sick all week.

Chris: Hasn't she gone to the doctor's yet?

Phoenix: She has an appointment tomorrow. God, I hope he figures out what is wrong with her.

Chris: Well, there is a bug going around.

Phoenix: Yeah. (She then seems to get a thought that makes her smile.) Hey, you don't think…?

Chris: Think what?

Phoenix: You know. What usually happens to a married couple with a healthy sex life?

Chris: No. No, he's the Dead Man. Dead Man.

Phoenix: From what Eden has told me he's not all "Dead".

Chris: I really didn't need to hear that.

Phoenix: It's the truth. She could be pregnant.

Chris: I highly doubt it. Look, I have to head out to the match. Keep an eye on her, please.

Phoenix: Of course. She's my friend, too.

Chris: I know.

(Chris heads out of the locker room as Phoenix enters the restroom to look in on Eden.)

(Chris is heading to the ring, psyching himself up along the way when he runs into Kane. Kane stares down at Chris with restrained anger.)

Kane: We need to talk.

Chris: Can it wait? I have a match.

Kane: No. (Chris rolls his' eyes and crosses his arms.)

Chris: Okay, shoot.

Kane: We're going to get the titles back from Edge and Big Show next Monday.

Chris: Says who?

Kane: Says me.

Chris: Why would you want to wrestle with me since you have made it very clear you hate me for losing the titles before?

Kane: Because it is what Undertaker wants, and what he wants goes.

Chris: Then get another Tag Team partner. Ask Christian or Ted or Cody to be your new partner.

Kane: No, it has to be you.

Chris: I don't know. Has anyone told Edge and Big Show about this?

Kane: I've already issued the challenge. They are happy to face us once more.

Chris: I have to admit, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on Edge again. (He ponders it for a moment.) Okay, you got a deal. Next Monday, we'll take back those titles, and we'll wipe the floor with those two idiots.

Kane: Good. (He smiles evilly as he walks off. Chris shakes his head and continues to walk towards the ring, psyching himself up some more.)

(Kobi Kingston's music erupts into the auditorium as he makes his' way towards the ring. Then, the Ministry's music sounds as Chris follows shortly behind. The two men face off, each showing off their impressive array of moves. Chris puts Kobi into the Walls of Jericho a couple of times, but each time Kobi manages to get out of them without tapping out. Then, just when it seems like Chris has the upper hand and is a synch to win the match, Kobi pulls off two finishers back to back and pins Chris for the win. The crowd is up in a roar as Kobi walks back up the ramp, fist pounding the air. Chris is stunned by the loss and angrily walks towards the back.)

(Chris is still fuming as he makes his' way through the back stage towards the locker room.)

Chris: Son of a bitch! Aargh! (As he is making his way to the locker room, he hears someone throwing up and turns a corner to find Eden with her head over a trash can. Instantly, his' anger is gone as he quickly moves to help her. He grabs a hold of her hair to hold it as she continues to dry heave.) Take deep breaths. Slow your breathing. That's it. (Eden is finally able to stop dry heaving as she straightens up and continues to follow Chris' instructions to deep breath.)

Eden: I was trying to make it to the ring to help you, but…I just couldn't stop.

Chris: I'm really worried about you. This isn't healthy.

Eden: Is there anything about me that is "healthy?" (She gives a faint smile. Chris doesn't smile back.) Come on, it's a joke. Laugh please. Everyone's being all serious around me lately.

Chris: That's because we care. You've been sick for the past week. This could be something serious.

Eden: Serious like a baby?

Chris: I wasn't going to say that, but… (Eden moves to sit in a steel chair while Chris sits in another one next to her.)

Eden: I know that Phoenix is absolutely excited about the notion that I could be pregnant. She thinks it's wonderful.

Chris: And how do you feel about it?

Eden: I'm scared as all Hell.

Chris: Is it because of who the father is?

Eden: What? No. No, Undertaker has nothing to do with it. I mean, he obviously had something to do with it. (Chris actually laughs at her joke, which makes Eden smile.) No, I'm just worried that I will be just as crappy of a mother as my Mom was. I mean, come on. She was a slut, and my own father hates me. Not exactly the best parenting role models. You're lucky you had such a great mother and have a wonderful Dad.

Chris: I know I am. I know that no matter what comes my way, they will always be there to believe in me.

Eden: What if I screw up? What if I make this child resent me as much as I resent Vince?

Chris: You won't.

Eden: How do you know that? I could end up giving birth to the next Albert Fisher.

Chris: I know you won't because you know what not to do. Plus, just because your parents didn't know how to truly love you doesn't mean that you don't. You'll love any child you have and give it what you weren't able to have.

Eden: I guess you're right. When did you get to be so insightful? (She smiles at Chris. He smiles back.) Ugh, I feel worse than before. I think I need to go home.

Chris: Do you want me to help you back?

Eden: Please. I don't think I can make it on my own. (Chris helps Eden to her feet. They take a couple of steps and then Eden loses her footing. Chris quickly wraps an arm about her waist to help her stand up.) Oh, that wasn't fun. I guess all this being sick has taken more out of me than I thought.

Chris: Here. (Chris pulls Eden into his' arms and carries her towards the locker room.)

Eden: This really isn't necessary.

Chris: I'm not dragging you there. (Eden smiles weakly and then lays her head on his' shoulder. They get a couple feet down the hallway when they run into Undertaker. He looks angry.)

Undertaker: What do you think you're doing?

Chris: I'm carrying Eden to the locker room. She hasn't been feeling well.

Undertaker: I know she hasn't been. I've been taking care of her. I don't need your help.

Chris: She's my friend and I wasn't going to leave her stranded with her head over the trash can.

Undertaker: You need to learn your place.

Eden: Guys, stop it. Please, for my sake. (Chris and Undertaker stare each other down.) Honey, he was just helping me back to the locker room so I could ask you to take me home. He's being a good friend.

Undertaker: Maybe he's being too friendly.

Eden: Undertaker, I've told you there is nothing for you to worry about.

Undertaker: I'm not sure there isn't. (He holds out his' arms.) Give me my wife. (Chris hands over Eden, who wraps her arms around his' neck and lays her head down.

Eden: Please, no more fighting. Just take me home.

Undertaker: Of course. (Undertaker walks off with Eden in his' arms. Chris watches them until they are out of sight. Once they are gone, he gets a frustrated look on his' face and punches a canister before walking off in the opposite direction.)

_**EP 26**_

(Christian and Phoenix enter the Ministry locker room where a content Eden sits. She is bruising out her hair and has a half smile. The two wrestlers look at each other with a quizzical look and join Eden at her vanity.)

Christian: Eden?

Eden: Huh? Oh, hey guys. How are things?

Christian: Okay.

Phoenix: Everything okay with you? What did the doctor say?

Eden: Oh, everything fine. We got some really good news.

Phoenix: Really?

Christian: Don't keep us waiting. What did the doctor say?

Eden: It's a secret.

Christian: What? Why?

Eden: I don't want to say anything just yet. First, I have some unfinished business that I need to take care of with Vince.

Phoenix: What business?

Eden: Something that needs to be settled before I can share the good news.

Phoenix: When do you plan on doing this?

Eden: Tonight. At the end of the show, I'm going to call out Vince and have him meet me in the ring. Everything will be explained then.

(Chris and Eden are sitting alone in the locker room, talking. Chris has a solemn look on his' face. Eden still looks happy, but its clear Chris' lack of enthusiasm concerns her. )

Chris: Congrats.

Eden: Could you sound any more depressed?

Chris: I'm sorry. I'm just in shock. I mean, the last time we talked, you made it seem like this was the last thing you would want.

Eden: True, but you helped me see that it doesn't have to be all bad. Plus, this just further affirms my and Undertaker's relationship.

Chris: I pretty sure everyone knew that you two were together. You've both made it very clear that you're the new power couple of the WWE.

Eden: Yes, in the WWE we are a power couple, but this shows that relationship goes outside of the arena and is real.

Chris: Just tell me that you're truly happy about this, and I'll be happy for you.

Eden: I'm happy, Chris. I really, truly am.

Chris: Then, I hope the best for the two of you.

Eden: Hey, don't act like this means that I'm through with the Ministry or you. I'm still going to be here, running the Ministry with the Undertaker as I have been.

Chris: Good. It would be far more depressing without you here to keep the mood light.

Eden: Are you still concerned about Kane? He says he wants to put the past behind him and move on to getting the Tag titles back.

Chris: I know…I've just never liked the idea of working with him. A partner has to be someone that you know has your back and you can trust. I don't know if I have that with him.

Eden: We are all members of the Ministry. We have each other's back all the time. If one of us needs help, we are all there to lend a hand. That's what we all agreed to.

Chris: I guess so. (Kane comes walking in to the locker room with a scowl on his' face.)

Kane: Ready?

Chris: Yeah.

Eden: Kane, has Undertaker talked to you yet? (Kane says nothing but looks at Eden with disgust before walking away. Chris and Eden share a glance and then Chris follows Kane out. Eden watches after them with a worried look on her face.)

(Chris and Kane make their way down to the ring. Chris tries to talk to Kane, but he simply stares up at the top of the ramp and watches with fury in his' eyes as Edge and Big Show comes waltzing down. They taunt Chris and Kane, but they seem unaffected by the teasing. Then, the groups split to their sides. Chris and Edge are first to face off. Just like at the pay-per-view, it is a brutal match. Kane and Chris trade off only once during the entire match. When Chris gets into the ring a second time, he is isolated into the side of the ring where Big Show and Edge take turns assaulting him. Chris manages to get away from them briefly, but when he tries to tag in Kane, the colossal giant moves away. Chris stares at him in disbelief as Kane hops down from their side of the ring and walks away. Chris doesn't get a chance to truly react as Edge and Big Show resume their assault on Chris. When Kane gets half the way up the ramp, Eden appears at the top and orders him back to the ring. She yells at him to go back and help Chris. Kane looks back at the ring and gives an evil grin. He turns and looks at Eden and then continues to head back into the back stage area. Eden becomes panicked and runs into the back area for a brief moment before returning to the ring with Phoenix, Ted, Christian, and Cody. They run off Edge and Big Show and the match is declared a disqualification on the Ministry. Edge and Big Show retain their titles as they leave. Eden is in the ring, checking half dazed Chris and worried to the point of almost crying. Once the coast is clear, Ted and Christian help Chris make his way slowly back to the locker room with a worried Eden being escorted by Phoenix and Cody.)

(The entire Ministry is standing in the locker room around Eden who is yelling at Kane. Kane seems uncaring about what she is saying to him. Undertaker sits off to the side with his arms crossed, listening and not saying anything.)

Eden: What in the Hell were you thinking? Because of you, Chris is right now on his way to the hospital to make sure that there isn't anything broken.

Kane: Good.

Eden: Good? Good? Don't forget that we're a team. When one of us is in trouble, then we're all in trouble. I don't know what bug crawled up your ass and died, but you better straighten up or you're out of the group.

Kane: That's not your choice to make.

Eden: Oh no? Remember it was I who put this group together. If I want to, I can kick your ass out and that will be final.

Kane: I'd like to see you try. (He gives a smug grin to challenge Eden.)

Eden: The only reason I've been putting up with your crap for this long is because you are Undertaker's brother, but trust and buh-lieve that my patience with you is wearing very thin. If we can't trust each other, then there is no hope of the Ministry lasting for much longer.

Kane: (Kane gives a laugh.) You, of all people, have no business preaching trust.

Eden: What do you mean?

Kane: Who's the father?

Eden: What? How dare you ask me that!

Kane: You carry another man's child inside of you, and you expect us to trust you.

Eden: This is Undertaker's kid, no one else's.

Kane: I find that hard to believe.

Eden: Screw you, Kane. I don't care what you think. My husband knows the truth and doesn't believe you. Right? (Undertaker remains silent.) Right? Undertaker? (He continues to be silent.) You know what, screw you both! (She goes storming out. The others follow after her, each giving Kane a disapproving stare. Undertaker moves to stand with his' brother. They share a look and then Undertaker walks out.)

(Eden is standing around with the others. She is still upset at the Undertaker's show of distrust. When the Undertaker comes walking up to them, Eden simply stares at him in anger. She moves next to him as if to say something, and then simply walks away. The rest of the group watches as she walks away from him towards the ring. He simply watches her go with a cold stare.)

(Eden enters the arena with a determined saunter. Once in the ring, she grabs a microphone and addresses the audience.)

Eden: I'm not out here to give some long, drawn out speech tonight. I'm here to address one person tonight: Vince McMahon. Vince, I know you're back there. Please join me at the ring.

(There is a long pause as people wait to see if Vince will show up or not. Eventually, Vince's music starts up. He makes his way down to the ring but keeps distance between them.)

Vince: What do you want now, Eden?

Eden: I wanted to talk to you about something that I am sure both sides of our little feud would want. I'm here to discuss the terms of a truce between the Ministry of Darkness and the WWE.

Vince: What kind of trick is this?

Eden: No trick. I want the hard feelings between us to end here and now. No more resentment. No more bitterness. Just peace.

Vince: If you truly want peace, then you know what has to be done.

Eden: What's that?

Vince: I want the Ministry over and done with, and that includes you getting the hell out of the WWE.

Eden: Now that's not exactly peaceful, Vince.

Vince: That's my terms. I'm tired of the Ministry and the entire headache they cause.

Eden: Don't you remember the terms of the Pay-per-view feud? Disbanding of the Ministry is no longer an option on the table. We fought to be here, and we're not going away; no matter how important it may be to me now.

Vince: And why is that? Why would someone who has spent all of her time here trying to destroy my family and under mind me in my business want to give in now?

Eden: It's not just for me…but also for my child. (There is a roar through the arena as Vince gives a completely shocked expression.) That's right. I just found out today that I'm pregnant, and I don't want the kid to come into the world in which his mother is at war with his grandfather. (Vince paces the ring, uncertain about how to think or feel.)

Vince: And why should I care about your child?

Eden: I know you, Vince. You may not like me, but I know how attached you are to the thought of being a grandfather and how devoted you are to your grandkids. As you daughter, I would want you to be in your grand-son or daughter's life.

Vince: What is your angle?

Eden: No angle... just peace. (Eden extends a hand out to him.) Peace for me and my child. (Eden continues to stand there with her hand out. Vince looks it over and then looks up at her. It is clear that Eden is on the verge of tears about the whole situation. He ponders a bit more and then accepts Eden's handshake. She gives a weak smile and then moves to head out of the ring, but stops when Vince doesn't let her hand go. She looks at him with a confused expression, but then Vince lets go. He then stands facing her with his arms open. Eden gives him a confused look in turn, uncertain about his motives. He mouths to her "It's okay," and she breaks out into tears. Eden rushes into Vince's arms and hugs him as she cries. It's obvious that there is still tension between them, but they are both accepting of this truce.)

**Chapter 27**

(Eden and Phoenix are hanging around the backstage talking when Stephanie McMahon shows up.)

Stephanie: Eden.

Eden: Stephanie. Is there something I can do for you?

Stephanie: Is it true?

Eden: Is what…oh. Yes, it's true.

Stephanie: Well…congrats.

Eden: Thanks, Stephanie.

Stephanie: You're welcome. (She walks off, leaving Eden and Phoenix to talk.)

Phoenix: That was weird.

Eden: Yeah. I've been getting that ever since last Monday. Lillian has actually offered to give me any baby clothes that Stephanie and Shane no longer need. I think she likes the idea of having another baby to play with.

Phoenix: Are you going to let her near the baby? After all, you're the reason why her marriage is on the rocks.

Eden: She is a smart woman who knows that it's not my fault her husband had an affair. Hell, she's way better than my mother ever was.

Phoenix: It's got to be trippy for you.

Eden: It is.

Phoenix: How are things at home?

Eden: I've been avoiding Undertaker since his' obvious show of distrust. I've even resorted to sleeping in a hotel room because I don't want to see him. He's being totally irrational.

Phoenix: You can't blame him.

Eden: What?

Phoenix: Well, he's got his brother in his ear telling him that there is no way he could be the father and spreading rumors about you and Chris.

Eden: What kind of rumors?

Phoenix: Nothing in particular. He's just using the fact that you two are very close against you.

Eden: That S.O.B.! Just because his marriage to Lita didn't work doesn't mean he has the right to mess with mine.

Phoenix: What are you going to do?

Eden: Well, once my husband comes to his senses, we're going to work this out and then I'm going to teach Kane a lesson in messing with his' sister –in-law. (Just then, Undertaker comes walking up. Both women give him a rather angry look, but ignore their harsh stares.)

Undertaker: Phoenix, I need to talk to my wife.

Phoenix: Eden?

Eden: It's fine. (Phoenix walks off. Undertaker moves to stand where Phoenix had been.) You wanted to talk?

Undertaker: You need to come home.

Eden: And where is that?

Undertaker: You know where it is.

Eden: Do I? You seem to have made it clear that you don't trust me, and there is no home without trust.

Undertaker: I never said I didn't trust you.

Eden: Yes, you did when you were silent and remained silent as your brother stood there before our entire group and called me a whore!

Undertaker: Kane has never been in his' right mind, you know that.

Eden: I do…but there is only so much any person can take.

Undertaker: You need to settle things between you two, also.

Eden: Why? Why should I settle anything with the man who openly calls me a slut?

Undertaker: Because he is my brother. (Eden seems unmoved by the fact.) You want me to make peace with Vince, the man who has on several occasions tried to run me or break my spirit. If you want me to do it, then you have to make peace with Kane, end of story. (The two of them stare at each other with icy glares.)

(Ted and Christian are standing in the locker room when Kane walks in. He says nothing, but moves to his locker and begins preparing for a possible fight. Ted and Christian look at him briefly and then start talking as if he isn't there.)

Ted: So, how's Jericho? Have you been to see him yet?

Christian: He's doing better. The doctors say he'll make a full recovery as long as he gets some rest and relaxation.

Ted: Good. The Ministry needs him. He's one of our best wrestlers.

Christian: Yes. You know, Eden's been there to see him a lot too.

Ted: Oh?

Christian: Yeah. She's really devoted to the Ministry and making sure that all of its members are well taken care of.

Ted: She truly is an asset to us. (Kane lets out a growl. It's clear he's been ease dropping on their conversation. Ted and Christian, who seem satisfied that Kane has heard them, walk out with a smile just as Undertaker comes walking in. Kane gets up from where he is sitting and punches a wall.)

Undertaker: What's the matter with you?

Kane: You should have heard them both. They're laughing at you behind your back and you don't even see it.

Undertaker: Who?

Kane: Everyone. The Ministry, WWE, everyone! You're playing the part of the idiot to that wretched woman.

Undertaker: I am not an idiot.

Kane: Then why are you letting her ruin everything?

Undertaker: She's not.

Kane: She is with that stupid bastard in her belly.

Undertaker: That bastard is my kid. (Kane looks him up and down with a disbelieving look.)

Kane: You don't really believe it, do you? You, a father? (Undertaker is silent.) I knew it. You don't believe this anymore than I do.

Undertaker: I never said that.

Kane: You don't have to. It's clear in your eyes that you know you couldn't possibly be the father.

Undertaker: Isn't there? What if the child is mine?

Kane: And if it is? Do you truly want to be the father?

Undertaker: I don't know. I don't know how to think about it until I know that it is mine.

Kane: Then, we should find out before this goes any further.

Undertaker: How?

Kane: You leave that to me. (He gives an evil grin and walks out.)

(At the end of the show, Eden walks up to an empty locker room with a bouquet of roses and a note attached to them. She looks down at the note and then at the door number. She walks into the room and looks around like she is looking for something…or someone.)

Eden: Kane? Kane, I got your note. It says you wanted to talk. Well? (She continues to look about the room for him. When Kane is nowhere to be seen, she gives a sigh and drops the flowers.) I knew it. (Before she can take a step, the lights in the room go out. It is completely dark. We hear a tussle and Eden scream before the lights come back on. Eden is gone and the roses on the floor have been clearly trampled. The entire audience is left in shock as the show ends.)


End file.
